Never Better, Granger
by littlebird14
Summary: What happens if there is a spark that can not be put out. DracoXHermione Rated M for sexual content, language and an almost rape.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters or story lines. Unfortunately, my name is not JK Rowling.

Please enjoy this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written.

Draco's POV

It felt like every bone in my nose was broken from that Mudblood's right hook. "Damn her," I said as Madam Pomphry hovered over me. I turned to Blaise – my best friend – and said "I will get my revenge on her."

Blaise looked at me and softly said, "You sort of asked for it." I glared at him knowing that he was half right but half because I was in so much pain and he wasn't taking my side.

"Just get some rest and I will be back in the morning," he said before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

The Gryffindor Princess has always been in my mind though. _The first day I met her was at the Hogwarts train station. She was alone and was looking around nervously. I decided to walk over and offer assistance._

 _"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. You look lost."_

 _"My name's Hermione Granger. And I am! Do you know where first years go?"_

 _"I'm a first year too. The train isn't segregated but most first years ban together in the back half," I pointed behind her._

 _She smiled and waved after she turned as a thanks._

 _I felt him before I heard him – my father. "Who was that, son?"_

 _"I don't know. She said her name was Hermione Granger." I shrugged not thinking anything of it._

 _"That isn't a pureblood name. Don't waste your time with her." He paused. "Oh, look Draco. The Parkinson girl. Now that's a girl worthy of your status."_ And with that, I was carted in a direction that was going to be extremely hard to return back from.

Later that year, I was passing all my classes with flying colors but when I arrived home for Christmas, my father was furious with finding out that Hermione Granger was the top of the grade and I was second. It just got worse when I accidently let it slip that she was best friends with Harry Potter and was also muggle-born. He went ranting about Mudbloods and The-Boy-Who-Lived the entire holiday.

I pushed hard after that we become the best in the class but never achieved it. Luckily, I knew that my father was going knock her down to regular size when getting our school supplies the next summer. Maybe I would have a fighting chance then if her ego was chopped in half.

However, that didn't happen. She stood up to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Fear of the name, only increases the fear for the thing itself."

 _Wow, now that was bold._ My father didn't like the sound of that too much. All I remember thinking was, _Don't think about blaming this on me._ Granger had a tough interior.

The beginning of the Quidditch season my second year, I will never forget. I called her a Mudblood for the first time. And her hurt face will haunt me forever. I immediately wanted to take it back. Ever since I've called her that nasty word, and hated myself for it – each and every time.

I remember thanking the gods that despite my horrible words, Granger was only petrified and not killed by the creature in the Chamber of Secrets. I snuck into the Hospital Wing one night to check on her but her frozen features made me break down and left after only a few seconds. No one knows about this.

Earlier tonight, I was trying to impress my so-called-friends with my power to control the execution of the winged beast, and got on a roll about it in front of The Golden Trio. Blaise was right. I did deserve this. She might have punched me but she could have easily hexed me. Gods know she knows enough spells.

I wish I could tell her how sorry I was. But I can't. Not with my father so actively in my life.

 _What am I saying? Do I care about her feelings? Hell no!_

The next year…

I have tried to forget all about my feelings for Granger by tormenting her. I was trying to find the humor in the nasty rumor of her not having a date to the Yule Ball. I, of course, asked Pansy Parkinson. We have fooled around quite a few times and I knew my father approved.

I was standing with Pansy and Blaise, waiting for the champions to enter with their dates to begin dancing. Fleur entered then Cedric. Suddenly around me, I hear whispers. I look around and catch a glimpse of the next champion, Victor and his date – Granger!? I stare at her while I hear, "Is that Hermione Granger?" and "Bloody Hell! Who knew she could look hot."

I continued to have my eyes find her throughout the night. She appeared to be having a blast. That was until Weasel made her cry.

I followed her out to a hidden staircase and watched her cry. Before, I knew it, she whipped around to face me – wand at the ready. Pointed right at me.

"I don't know if I'm in the mood Granger," I shrugged pushing her wand out of my face with my pointer finger. I was trying to look like I came down the hall by accident rather than following her.

She blinked at me. "You…" She shook her head as if trying to remove a thought from her mind.

"I, what Granger? Spit it out." I was dying to know. This was the first real conversation I've had with the witch alone – and I just HAD to know what she was thinking.

"Well I WAS going to say that you looked nice tonight is all, but then I remembered who I was talking to and changed my mind," she spat at me. "Now please either let me pass or get out of my hair and leave me be."

I felt my heart jump with nerves. Maybe she thought about me all the time too! _Yeah, thinking how miserable I make her._

"Well, now, that's not very nice to run away from your only intelligent conversation you are going to get tonight. I've heard rumors about Victor Krum being as stupid as the broomstick he rides." _Good one, Draco!_

She looked shocked but quickly recovered. "Maybe I'm not looking for conversation." Her arms crossed her chest trying to look like she just won.

"Well," I got closer. "I can, once again, help in that department."

"Sod off Malfoy. I'm not going to be ridiculed tonight anymore." She tried to pass me. I pushed her back against the wall and found my face extremely close to hers. She was breathing hard. As was I. "Please don't hurt me. I don't have the energy to fight you tonight," she whispered, not weakly but more tiredly.

I cocked my head at her and said, "What makes you think I was going to hurt you?"

"You always do." At this point, I had no answer for her. So instead, I crushed my lips on hers. At first she resisted but when I used my tongue, she granted me entrance by opening her mouth.

We spent a few minutes snogging, her pushed against the wall. My hands were on the wall near her head but I began to feel her hands in my hair, deepening our kiss. My hands fell to her head then slowly to her waist, pulling her closer. Our bodies meshed into one. I've never kissed someone and felt like this – complete.

Hermione's POV

 _Oh my gods, I'm kissing Draco Malfoy!_ This man has tormented me and humiliated me since the very beginning. _But not that first day we met._ Why was he so nice to me that day on the train and then our next encounter so mean? And now? He kissed me first but I let him know I wanted this too. His arms pulling me closer to him, I could feel how bad he wanted this – down there! _He was an amazing kisser_ , I thought. His head dipped down from my mouth – leaving me panting for air – down to my neck and chest. I could feel the pleasure building and then I heard myself groan from it.

Malfoy stopped and chuckled. "So does this make your night better?" His laugh was heavenly but I can't believe what just happened. Embarrassment overpowered the pleasure.

I pushed him hard away from me and was running up the stairs; I finally had courage to look back down at the guy I had been snogging. He sadly was watching me go; not making fun of me for falling for him but like it was actually killing him to let me walk away.

 _You will not let him make fun of you anymore. You will not think about this night ever again,_ I tried to tell myself as I forced my body through the door. I raced to the Gryffindor tower to sleep off any thoughts of my grayed eyed make out buddy.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters or story lines. Unfortunately, my name is not JK Rowling.

Please enjoy this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written.

Draco's POV

I watched my brown eyed, brown haired witch walk out that door while I stayed at the bottom of the stairs. If she wanted to leave, I felt as I couldn't make her stay.

 _She enjoyed it though, as did I._ Maybe too much. I got lost in the moment. I just wanted to make her night not so horrible but then there she was, looking so fantastic and I just did it – I made my first move.

After a while, I left the staircase and went to my dorms. Usually I don't care for being on my own but tonight I'm glad my father paid off the Slytherin Prefect so I could have my own room.

That night I did two things I would have never done before. One, kiss a "Mudblood" and two, pleasure myself to get rid of my erection.

Before long, I was moaning Granger's name and cumming into my hand. Then I decided to let her make the next move. I would wait until tomorrow to see what her reaction to me would be.

It was a few days before I saw her again. She was talking with Potter in a whispered tone. I wouldn't attempt talking to her in front of him. Before I know it, the second task was here. I watch as Victor Krum drags Granger out of the water. This makes me so jealous. _Jealous? I've never been jealous before._ Uncharted territory, that's for sure. I need to get her alone and talk about Krum's relationship with her. However, I almost started laughing while I watched Krum fuss over her but as soon as Potter emerged with Weasel and Fleur's sister, she left Krum's side and rushed to aid her friend. Krum's face was hilarious.

A few days passed and suddenly everything changed. I heard rumors that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was planning on returning. _Great!_

That summer before fifth year was hell. My father was by His side, night and day. I tried to comfort my mother but it was a failure. I never saw Him but my father told me I would be asked to join them soon. _Oh, joy!_

That year I told myself I would not get close to HER. I would try to focus on my school work and try to beat her in my studies. It wasn't long until I found myself in the library alone with her.

I took a corner opposite of the room than her. Within five minutes she was up and looking for another book. I watched her sit back down, totally oblivious that I was there.

Eventually I got some of my work finished and as I was packing up my things, I hear an exasperated growl and a THUMP of a book falling. I look up to find my witch with her hands in her hair. Her eyes meet mine and frustration is replaced with panic.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone," I heard. _Such a lovely voice._

"I've been here a while Granger. I feel offended, most people notice my presence," I smirked.

Hermione's POV

"Offended Malfoy? I didn't know you could be offended by a Mudblood," I said as I walked over to pick up the book I threw. _That was rather childish. Why didn't I notice he was here?_ He looked at me, his eyes sad.

I walked past his table to put the book away while I said, "Well, don't worry; I'll be gone in a minute so you don't have to be offended any longer." He then caught my hand and I was pulled into his lap. "Malfoy!" I screeched.

"Shh Granger. Please, don't ever call yourself that foul word. There isn't anyone as deserving to be a witch than you, despite heritage." He used my shocked face to continue. "Take this warning though; you and your friends are in trouble. HE has plans and you are going to be on the receiving end." His eyes pleading with me. "Please be careful!" He then kissed me.

It felt so wonderful to kiss him again. He tasted of spearmint toothpaste. I put my hands in his hair pulling him to me and his arms wrapped around my waist.

He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that again."

"Malfoy, please stop talking!" With that I crushed my lips on his again. It only took a few seconds from him to respond. He was rougher this time knowing my acceptance was given.

As it did the night of the Yule Ball last year, his lips left mine and trailed my collarbone, throat, and then chest before the beginning of my shirt. I felt buttons pop open before feeling his hands on my breast.

My mouth lets "Draco" escape my lips in a groan.

He goes rigid and looks back at me hungrily. "Say it again. Say my name."

I whisper, "Draco" again.

Draco's POV

"Draco." I came undone. I felt like putty. It sounded so good on her lips. Never has she called me THAT. So sexy! Who knew your own name could have such an impact on you.

I pushed her bra aside and took a nipple in my mouth.

Before we knew it, we are panting and she stood up off my lap. She pulled me over to a secluded section of the library. Pulled her shirt off and then her bra. I watched as my witch then stepped out of her skirt as well.

 _Damn, she's so sexy._ I walked up to her and lifted her up on the table. I spread her legs apart and adjusted my body between them.

I hear her whisper, "What am I thinking? I've gone crazy."

"No, my smart witch. For once, you aren't thinking, you're feeling."

"Merlin, I want you so bad. Since last year."

I sucked my breath in at her boldness. "I have too." I dip my head and suck on her nipple again. Slowly, my hand lowers to her stomach and stop at her panties. I look at her and she looks frightened but nods. I slowly pull her knickers down off her body. I stare at her now naked body. "You are so beautiful."

One of my hands is up playing with her nipples while the other makes its way all down her body.

I find the wetness between her legs and I am once again reassured that she wants this as bad as I do.

 _I can't get too into this. Tonight needs to be about her pleasure, not mine. Don't get carried away and hurt her._

Slowly, I play with her sex. Getting her more wet, I feel my erection grow in size. I decide to put my head in between her legs and lick where I've been playing with. Slowly easing one finger in with my tongue she moans my name. With that, I insert two fingers. _She's so tight._ Not too long and she's tightening around me and claps a hand over her mouth so she doesn't scream.

When she's done cumming, I remove myself from between her legs and lick my fingers. She's huffing on top the table, eyes closes. _So sexy!_

Soon she was under control. "What was that?"

I chuckled. "You don't know what an orgasm is?" She shakes her head, obviously embarrassed. "What - have you never experienced one?"

"No one's ever done this to me."

"Yeah but you've had sex though? Haven't you had an orgasm then?"

"I've never had sex. Or anything equivalent. I've never kissed anyone until the Yule Ball last year…with you." At this she pulled off the table and picked up her clothes. Overly embarrassed now of being so inexperienced when she knew I wasn't.

I was floored, so much so that I watched her get fully dressed without really knowing. I finally snapped out of it when she said, "Draco, I know I'm not experienced and that must just disgust you so I'll leave." She turned when I grabbed her.

"No, I'm not disgusted. I'm so happy! I just wish I would have waited for you too. You could never disgust me Hermione." She sucked in her breath. I've never called her by her first name before.

We embraced each other for a while but then went our separate ways to our dorms. We are going to keep this a secret for as long as we can.

Once back in my own room, I took care of my problem that has yet to shrink back to normal. But I'm glad I didn't make tonight about my happiness. Now knowing that I'm going to be her first, I want to make it special, not just a shag on a library table.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters or story lines. Unfortunately, my name is not JK Rowling.

Please enjoy this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written.

Hermione's POV

As I headed back to the common room, I just kept thinking about Draco. He did things to my body, I had no idea my body could feel or do. And when he said my name, I would have laid on that table all night if he wanted.

I have to admit, he shocked me by ending it tonight. It was very caring of him that I was unaware he could feel. Once in my room, I fell asleep quickly and dreamt of the man who captured my thoughts.

Two weeks passed….

I haven't seen or heard from Draco since that night. But I had bigger worries to deal with than my sexuality.

We just started up Dumbledore's Army and Harry has been teaching all of us magic that Umbridge refuses to let us study.

Two more weeks…

After the holidays we were in the middle of training and the walls began to shake.

Umbridge and her lackeys forced their way into the Room of Requirement. Behind her was Draco holding Cho Chang. _Traitor!_ was my first thought.

My second thought was, _Why is he helping her?_ Obviously he never cared.

Draco's POV

 _Why did I let my father talk me into being in this horrible woman's group?_

Umbridge entered the Room and I followed with Chang in my grip. Then I saw her. The witch who has been on my mind since third year – if not longer.

Somehow I knew she would be here. Can never lay low, can she?

She looks at me and as if reading my mind, she glances at her friends. She's afraid of what Umbridge is going to do with them.

Umbridge says, "I should expel all of you for your lack of respecting authority. There are rules you NEED to follow."

I watch my witch's face turn into sheer horror. I step up and whisper to Umbridge, "Professor, why not have them write lines all day tomorrow and lock their wands away for a week. It will show them you are serious and another toe out of line, the front door is the option."

She liked that idea and moved with it. I found my witch later that night in the library. Not reading but pretending to be. As soon as I saw her look up, I said, "I'm sorry." At the same time she said, "Thank you." I looked at her confused.

"She was going to expel us but you convinced her that detention was a better result. It's not ideal but its better. Thank you!"

"Um, well, you're welcome I guess. Wish you didn't have detention either."

She shrugged. "Why are you helping her anyways?"

I sighed. "Because my father rules everything I do." I ran my hand through my hair.

"He's working for Voldemort. You know that right?"

I nodded slightly. I was ashamed.

"Do you?" I shook my head. "Will you?"

"I will be forced to join. My father said he would hurt my mother if I don't."

She gasped and said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

After some silence, I asked, "Hermione, do you hate me?"

She looked at me intently before saying, "No, Draco. I don't think I could ever hate you." I couldn't stand the distance between us anymore. I took her in my arms and kissed her, hard.

After a few seconds, minutes or hours (I lost track) of snogging, I pulled apart from her. "Follow me." I dragged her out of the library and up to the Room of Requirement.

After concentrating, I opened the door. It was beautiful room – with a huge bed covered with rose petals. Candles lined the room.

She gasped, "It's so romantic!"

I laughed, "Do you doubt me?"

"Maybe just a little!" She giggled! _Such a beautiful sound._ I led her to the bed and laid her upon it.

Hermione's POV

He climbed on top of me and started slowly kissing me. He really is a wonderful kisser.

My hands fumble with unbuttoning his shirt. Once done, I run my hands up and down his stomach.

 _Wow, he's very muscular._ My hands went up to his shoulders, removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor.

Before I can start in on his jeans, he grabs my wrists and holds them above my head. Only using one hand to hold my wrists, he uses the other to slide under my shirt. I wiggle under him. I can't handle NOT being in control.

He laughs into my mouth – fully understanding – until I grab his hips with my knees and push my pelvis into his groin. This gets a moan before he releases my wrists.

Draco rips my shirt and bra off my body. He wanted this bad, as do I.

I feel his lips leave mine and then his body. I realize he's taking his final clothing off. Gathering my Gryffindor courage, I do too. We are rejoined and right before he enters me, he looks deep into my eyes.

"Please Draco. I want to lose this to you. No one else," I beg. Slowly, ever so slowly, he enters me. He stops every little way for me to adjust until he feels my barrier.

"I'm going to push the rest into you. This will hurt. I'm sorry." I nod. He thrusts the rest of the way into me. I wince and close my eyes. I feel Draco kiss my forehead and cheek, in apology. However, he is completely still until the pain subsides. Once my body yearns for more, I grind my hips into his. He kisses me and begins to lift up out of me and eases back.

Once I figure out the rhythm, I follow him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Soon my body tightens around his shaft and his body goes rigid.

Draco's POV

Never, in all the girls I've slept with, have I had an orgasm the same time as her. Usually after cleaning up, I am forced to play with them waiting for them to cum. That was before tonight. Once Hermione's muscles began to clench around me, I was tipped of the cliff – no return.

It was amazing to feel that. Once spent, we laid on the bed, entwined in each other. No one saying anything. Soon, we both fell asleep. Once again, I've never cuddled after sex either but with her, it felt right.

The next morning, I find my witch franticly looking for her clothes. _Does she regret the whole thing?_

"Hermione?" She looks up quickly. After a smile, she climbs on the bed and kisses me. As soon as it began, she ended it and went back searching for clothes. "Where's the fire?" I find my jeans and boxers, sliding them on.

"I'm late for my detention with Umbridge!"

"Oh fuck!" Now realizing the seriousness of her panicking, I helped look with her. In no time, she and I were fully clothed.

Silently, we head to the Great Hall. Everyone turned and looked at us. I grabbed her arm – not too roughly but it looked it – and said, "Sorry for her tardiness Professor. I grabbed this one on her way here to get her to show me how they communicated. Quite interesting."

 _Please buy that!_ She did. Umbridge smiled and said, "Excellent work Draco dear. Unfortunately, I'm all out of my special quills, so please take her to the corner. I will have different work for her."

I "shoved" Hermione in the direction Umbridge said. Once she looked away, I leaned into Hermione's ear and whispered. "I'm sorry Hermione! I won't let her hurt you."

I felt rather than saw her smile. "Draco, I can handle myself. Whatever happens, just play your part."

After Hermione was situated, I left her side.

Everyone was dismissed – except Hermione. Umbridge approached her and said, "So you thought you would get away with being late to my detention, huh?"

My witch looked confused. "Malfoy stopped me. He told you as such."

SLAP! She hit Hermione so hard that my witch was tossed from her chair as it rang through the Hall.

Hermione's eyes found mine. I was ready to spring to her side as she shook her head ever so slightly. She then looked up at Umbridge. "I would have thought out of all the students, you, Miss Granger, would have been on time. From what I read in your file, you are supposed to be the brightest witch of your age."

"I AM the brightest witch of my age and I wasn't on time because of Malfoy," she calmly interjected.

SLAP! Another hit. Umbridge raised her hand to strike again but Hermione was faster. She grabbed the eldest witch's hand.

"I would appreciate it if you refrained from hitting me again." I was speechless. Never have I had the courage to defend myself from another – especially an adult.

Umbridge, however, was not speechless.

"How dare you! Crucio!" Umbridge pointed her wand at my witch. Before I could react, Hermione fell to the floor. Despite her pain, she didn't' scream. Soon her twisting and writhing in pain subsided.

"Professor! That is illegal! Stop!" I yell, trying to get her to lift the Unforgivable.

"I'm sorry dear boy but she must be taught a lesson." She raised her wand to throw another curse. At this, I threw myself in front of Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, please remove yourself from my presence, or I will use this one you as well." I dropped my head and walked away. What she didn't notice was that I dropped my wand to the floor behind my back for Hermione to use against the old witch.

"Very well," I said before I left the Hall. Before closing the door, I looked back at Hermione.

Hermione's POV

I saw him look at me before leaving the Great Hall. I wish I could reassure him I would be fine. I feel didn't expect him to stand in front of me. That shocked me more than the fact a professor would use an Unforgivable on a student. I need to tell Dumbledore as soon as I'm out of here.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes! Miss Granger!" She raised her wand at me. "Crucio!" At the same time, I lifted Draco's wand and yelled, "Protego!"

In my jacket pocket, I found some Weasley firecrackers. _That will keep her occupied for a while._

I ran for it. The door opened at the explosion. It was Draco. Once up to him, I grabbed his hand and ran to the Headmaster's office. "Professor Dumbledore! We need to report the use of an Unforgivable!" I shouted. Dumbledore looked up at us as Draco and I entered the room.

"Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy. Please sit and tell me everything," the wizard pointed to the chairs.

"Well, Malfoy grabbed me before my detention and asked me about the DA coins. This made me late and so after she dismissed everyone, she confronted me and then used the Cruciatius Curse on me. A student!" I knew at this point I was yelling. Although Dumbledore didn't seem to mind, I knew I needed to calm down. "Malfoy tried to assist me but she threw him out by threatening him. He secretly left me his wand and the next time, I used Protego and ran to you."

"Thank you for your bravery. Both of you, fifty points to both your houses. Now, if you wouldn't mind, staying here while I dismiss a professor from the grounds, I will not be long. Cornelius will want to hear how his employee has been acting. Especially with minors."

Draco's POV

As soon as Dumbledore left I ran to Hermione's side. "Are you okay?" I ask, examining her.

She slumps to a chair and says, "Yes, I think so. Can't believe she did that!" She shook her head. "I can't believe you stood in front of me like that! Or gave me your wand. Oh, here." She holds my wand out to me. I reached as I was going to take it but grabbed her hand instead, pulling her into a tight embrace.

I lingered after a minute but then took my seat without any words. I just didn't know what to say. I thought she was going to say something when Dumbledore walked back in the office.

"I have notified the Minister about what happened and to my surprised, he was appalled and dismissed her himself." He turned to me and said, "Mr. Malfoy, your father is very angry at Professor Umbridge from what I hear for threatening you. You might be receiving an owl soon from him." I nodded. "Now, I must ask. Why did you attempt to save Miss Granger? That was very noble and not that I don't reward the action but it was unexpected. I would have guessed it to be Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley to come to her aid."

As he stared intently at me, I began to stutter, "Well….you see….well…I…"

Soon Hermione spoke up for me and said, "Well he was worried the curse was illegal and no one else was present at the time." _Well said my witch!_ As if he was a mind reader, his eyebrows rose at me but said nothing.

"Very well. Thank you both. Please make your way back to your common rooms. I will notify your Heads to this incident so they know to be on the lookout for any more danger. Off you go."

We both got up and left the Headmaster office. After we were far enough from the office, I turned to her and asked if she would accompany me to the Room of Requirement. She smiled her beautiful smile at me and nodded. I took her hand and didn't let go until we walked through the door. And only so I could pull her into my arms.

I kissed her so hard I thought she might disappear into myself, but she crushed her body into mine in return. Before I knew what was happening, she was ripping my shirt from my body. So I began to do the same. In between my kisses, I kept saying, "I'm so – glad – you are – okay" and "I'm so sorry."

She pulled away from me and held my face in between her hands. "Draco, you have nothing to be sorry for. You stepped in between us. You left your wand. There was nothing else you could have done. Thank you!"

I hung my head in shame, "But you looked like you were in so much pain."

"I was."

"But you didn't scream."

"Do you want to know why?" I nodded. "Because I looked at you before the curse hit and I forced myself to focus on you instead to ease the pain. You got me through it."

I looked at her shocked. She used this to her advantage and used the opportunity to remove my pants and her skirt. Then I was pushed onto the bed. I laughed silently. "Eager Granger?"

"Very Malfoy." I smirked at her, pulling her on top of me and then rolling her under me. I pulled off her knickers and threw them on of the other clothes.

After doing that, she was tugging at my boxers. My erection was discovered. She reached down and stroked it. Once I had enough of being teased by her playful fingers, I centered myself at her entrance.

I captured her mouth as I pushed through her tight pussy. She gasped and I used that passage for my tongue. With each thrust, she met me without any resolve. It was like we were one. I have never felt this whole as I do when I'm connected to her.

My hands traveled up and down her body. Playing with her breast to squeezing her bum. I felt closer with every thrust so I pulled out momentarily and removed my mouth from hers. I grab her legs and guided them to my shoulders to rest and then swiftly re-entered her.

I watched my witch's breasts bounce with every thrust and her face full of pleasure. I placed my hands under her bum to help lift her every time I pounded into her.

Not long after, she was saying, "Draco! I'm cumming. Draco! Harder." I'm not sure if she realized what she was saying but I obliged because as soon as she said, 'Draco' I knew I wouldn't last long. I wanted her to cum at the same time as me again. So I took one hand and rubbed her sex as I pounded her.

That worked as I felt her tighten around me. I screamed her name as she screamed mine. Unwrapping her legs from my shoulders, I fell onto the bed next to him.

"Draco?" I look at her. "What is this? What are we to each other?"

I prop myself up on my elbows and stare into her eyes."Well, I would like to be your boyfriend. Take you out on dates, buy you presents on Christmas. But I'm not sure how we will get that to work out."

Hermione's POV

This was everything I wanted too. A relationship. But he was right. It would never work and every relationship requires sacrifice of some kind.

"Well, Draco, what if we do all that you just mentioned, only in secret?"

"I would like that a lot!"

 _Yes!_ "I'm so excited." I draped my body on his and kissed him. Suddenly my curiosity was killing me and I asked, "Draco, am I any good? Compared to your other partners?"

"Better. Much better." I smiled at him and laid my head on his chest. "Hermione, I'm not sure how to pretend to be mean to you out in public. And I will have to. How can I just forget who you are?"

"I guess same as I am. I'm supposed to hate you. Maybe we can spout some story."

"Maybe. Let's not worry about it right now though." He snuggled closer to me, holding me tight.

Dumbledore's POV (this is the only non Dramione POV that is going to be but I thought it would fit well with the story)

"I followed Draco and Hermione until the Room of Requirement. I don't think Mr. Malfoy's heroic actions were not because of the illegal act. I believe it's due to them falling in love. However, if that is true, they will soon be discovered. This will put them into danger. We will try to make it less obvious." Severus and Minerva nodded quietly. "They might confide in you but just in case they do not, starting tomorrow, I will introduce a new concept. Inner house mingling."

They looked at me shocked. Minerva spoke first, "But Albus, this will upset many students and parents. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am aware of this. However, this will be enforced only in the classrooms. This will cause Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger the opportunity to be together in a sense. If we 'force' them to be partners in every subject then we will force the other students as well. Every partnership will be the same in every class."

"Albus, as much as this sounds like a great plan, are you sure about this?" asked Severus.

I chuckled, "I'm never sure about anything anymore but Hermione and Draco have been prophesied to play a big part of Tom Riddle's demise. They need time for their relationship to bloom."

They left my room on a mission. Tomorrow, two young lives will change forever. And they have no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters or story lines. Unfortunately, my name is not JK Rowling.

Please enjoy this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written.

Hermione's POV

Draco and I woke up early in the morning and said our good-byes. I told him to wait ten minutes until leaving the Room. He has no idea about Harry's map, but I know if he's looking for me, that's where he would look. Luckily the Room doesn't show on the map.

I made my way to the Great Hall, just in time for the early birds breakfast. Exactly ten minutes later, Draco walked in. Right behind him was Ginny. She slid beside me with a smile.

"What are you so happy for Gin?"

"Oh, I just had my first time last night!" I squealed asking for details. "Okay, I will tell you but you have to swear not to say anything." I imitated a zipper and lock on my lips and threw the fake key away. "It was with Blaise Zambini."

My hand flew to my mouth. "Oh my! I'm not the only one sleeping in Slytherin then."

"What?!" You too? Who?" She looked so excited.

"You can't say anything. Our lives would be in danger if anyone found out."

"Of course!"

"Draco Malfoy." It was her time to gasp while her hand covered her mouth.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "Is he as good as the rumors?"

I laugh and answered, "He's amazing! Blaise?"

She went into a dreamy trance. "Very pleasurable." We giggled and started talking about our experiences and what triggered it.

"It was the Yule Ball last year. We kissed. He told me I was beautiful and I accidently let it slip he looked nice and then nothing happened. I ran. Then, this year we just had to finish our feelings."

"We he nice your first time?"

I was about to answer her when I noticed Ron and Harry enter. "Tell you more later," I winked at Ginny. She might be okay with it but I know they wouldn't be.

"Hermione, where have you been?" asked Harry. "I looked for you all night but you weren't in the common room."

"Oh, well, I was studying in the library. Lost track of time and fell asleep." Harry appeared to start replying back but Dumbledore walked up to the podium to begin a speech.

"Good morning students! Professor Umbridge was inexpertly relieved of her post by the Minister of Magic last night due to some paperwork formalities. Thus Professor Snape has kindly been asked to teach both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions until a replacement can be found." Whispers exploded from the Great Hall. "Also, it is dark times and to have inner house relationships formed, everyone will be paired with someone in another house for all class projects. No exchanges can be made."

There were no longer whispers. Everyone was in a full uproar. "The list of the pairs are posted in the hall. That is all."

Everyone rushed out to read.

Ron Weasley – Pansy Parkinson

…..

Ginny Weasley – Luna Lovegood

...

Harry Potter – Blaise Zambini

…..

…..

…..

I kept scrolling until I find my name ¾ down.

Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy

 _That clever old man!_ I thought. "Oi, Hermione. Bad luck," said Ron. "Maybe they can reconsider?"

"Ron, Dumbledore was very clear no changes," I pretended to sigh. "Besides, I bet it was decided on year and then house and then finally grades. Malfoy is second after me. Makes sense, I guess."

"I guess," Ron pouted.

"See you guys later in class." I waved to them and left them whispering about their new partners as I rushed to Gryffindor Tower to change and grab my book bag.

Once done putting on minimal makeup, I run down to Potions class early. Once there, Snape had already written on the board, a new seating chart and the words:

 _ **Per Dumbledore's new inner house rules, find your new seat with your assigned partner**_

I took my seat and opened my book to begin taking some pre-notes on today's lesson. Soon everyone started walking in and taking their seats, until someone stood in front of my desk and I looked up to find Pansy Parkinson.

"How'd you do it?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How did you convince Dumbledore to do this and give you Dracie-Poo as a partner? You are always trying to seduce men into your bed."

Draco's POV

I had just walked into class when I saw Pansy harassing Hermione. I was about to step in when I heard Hermione say, "I had no idea this was happening this morning and I'm not seducing anyone, especially your Dracie-Poo. Now please leave me alone."

Pansy stalked to her seat next to Weasel. I snickered slightly before reaching my seat. "Granger."

Without looking up from her notes, she replied, "Malfoy."

I tried to telekinetically tell her to look at me but she never did. Instead she wrote a note and slid it over to me.

 _Glad it's you_

Beside it was a smiley face. As soon as I read it, it disappeared. I wrote back:

 _Me too_

Hermione's POV

I couldn't help but smile at his note. Classes were bearable compared to meals. After today's lunch, I couldn't handle dinner. Ron and Harry both complained about not having me to rely on for notes and then about my partner.

So for dinner, I grabbed a large roll from Dobby and went to the library. Half way through my roll, a small plate was dropped on my table with half of a pork chop, mashed potatoes and gravy. I look up into those grey eyes I have learned to yearn for.

"I noticed you didn't show up for dinner and thought you would be here," he explained sheepishly as he sat across from me.

I just stared in awe for a few moments before saying, "Thank you." He smiled at me and pulled two forks out of his pocket and offered me one.

"So, can I ask why you didn't show up?" he asked as I took a bite of potatoes.

Sighing, I replied with, "Because of you." His eyebrows shot up in curiosity. "Ron and Harry disapprove."

Draco's POV

"Of course. Can you blame them?" I chuckled. "I mean look how extremely handsome I am. And you get to spend all your time with my good looking self."

She giggled at that. "Maybe." She took another bite and returned to her book.

"You know my favorite thing about you?" She looks at me and shakes her head. "Your incredible focus." She looks down, embarrassed. "It's a good thing Hermione."

"Everyone disagrees. Ron and Harry sometimes think I don't know how to loosen up and have fun."

"Then they don't realize this is your fun. If it's fun to you then it's worthy." She smiled at me. "Thank you Draco."

My lust had reared its way into my voice as I said, "You shouldn't say my name. Not in public."

"Why not?" She looked worried.

I leaned in and whispered. "Because I will want to take you right up against those bookshelves. Surely our secret will be found out then," I smirked.

Hermione's POV

My breath caught in my throat and when I found my voice again, I replied, "You better just open your textbook then Malfoy." He grinned at me and we studied in silence for hours before I wrote him a note and slid it to him – just like in class.

 _Room of Requirement? 20 minutes?_

His reply:

 _I thought you would never ask_

I packed my things and said, "Good night Malfoy. See you in class." I made sure to put some sway into my walk as he watched. Making my way to the Room of Requirement, I thought of a steamy night with Draco. Thankfully the Room was equip with everything I was thinking of. Including the nearly see through sexy lingerie.

I lay on the bed, waiting for Draco.

Draco's POV

I barely could wait for twenty minutes to leave. Once the longest wait in my life was over, I hurried to the Come and Go Room. After dumping my bag by the door, I spot my witch on the bed, in the sexiest outfit I've ever seen. One problem, she was sleeping.

"Of course, my smart witch. Study so hard that you're too tired." I smile as I cover her up and curl up next to her. Protectively, I wrap my arm around her waist. She turns over and curls into my chest.

"Draco…" she breathes. _Still asleep. She's dreaming of me?_ Kissing her forehead, I drift off as well.

The next morning, I woke up just as the sun starts rising. I kiss Hermione on the lips and she stirs awake.

"Draco," she smiles. She stretches her arms above her head makes her breasts perk even higher off her chest.

"Merlin, you are so sexy!" I growl and pin her arms where they are. Climbing on top of her, I run my free hand up and down her body.

Never once removing my eyes from hers, I untied her bows in the front of her see through dress, revealing her bare breasts. I lift her up onto my lap and push the garment off her shoulders. Finally looking away from her eyes, I kiss her neck and chest before sucking on her nipple. Holding her back, I push her slowly back onto the bed. Her legs still wrapped around my waist, I run my fingers all down her stomach to her core. Her barely-there panties were soaked. My mouth leaves her breast and slides down to her area.

Removing her undies was quick and then my lips found her clit. Her moans were making me crazy. Growling into her pussy, she shudders. Her hands running through my hair, pushing me closer to her heat.

Hermione's POV

"Draco, please, I need you. Please," I huffed. I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait. _Why didn't he wake me up last night?_

He pulled off and left me for a second to undress. I propped up my elbows to watch. "You are so perfect." I meant it. He was chiseled, toned and strong. Beautiful.

He smirked his Malfoy smirk at me and climbed over me. "Not as perfect as you."

Compared to the other times we had slept together – passionate and quick – this time was different – slow and loving. With each exit and re-enter, we mirrored each other. Each kiss was never ending. This was our first time making love.

Once spent, we laid in bed holding each other, kissing. Never removing himself from me, he laid his forehead to mine.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" My eyes were closed.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." My eyes fly open; I can feel both our heartbeats beating fast. He was worried I didn't feel the same and I was worried I did. Moments passed and he couldn't take it anymore. He starts pulling out. I wrap my legs around him.

"Draco, I'm not sure how to answer you because I don't think I'm in love with you." He tries to leave again. I wrap my legs even tighter. "I don't think because I know. I know I'm in love with you." He finally looks me in the eyes.

Draco's POV

 _Merlin, she just said she loves me!_ I kiss her hard and suddenly I grow hard in her again. As that happens, I grind against her and she pushes her pelvis closer to me.

We were almost late to our first class. Defense Against the Dark Arts was so different from the beginning of term. Snape's teaching was much more demanding than Umbridge's. Snape was making it difficult for the whole class. That was until Dumbledore walked in with one of our previous professors. Remus Lupin. Everyone was thrilled, except Snape.

The Golden Trio got up and hugged Lupin. "Good morning students. I am only back for the remainder of the term. Dumbledore needed someone who was available immediately so Professor Snape could take a break and go back to teaching only one class." With that, Snape and Dumbledore left. "Let's begin class."

Hermione's POV

Ron, Harry and I stayed behind to talk to Mooney. Afterwards, Ron and Harry left while I offered my help to clean the room up. In the process, I came across the Bogart from my third year. I wasn't sure what to expect since I was never sure on my biggest fear back then.

The door opened and out stepped Draco Malfoy.

Draco's POV

I went looking for Hermione. She didn't show up to our second class, Herbology. I found her in the DADA room, standing in front of me coming out of the cupboard – Bogart!

"Draco?"

I watched as my witch moved toward my image and reached out to touch my face. My image grabbed Hermione's arm and pushed her to the ground. Then pointed a knife to her chest, revealing the Dark Mark. Before I could react, the image plunged the weapon into its own stomach.

As Hermione cried over the dying form, it said, "I never loved you" causing Hermione to bawl even harder. I whip my wand out and say, "Riddiklus." Hermione looks up at me and as I kneel next to her and she throws herself at me.

"So your fear?"

"You being forced to work for Voldemort, you dying, and you never loving me. All my fears were just realized," she sobbed.

"Well, my love, I will do my best to make sure this doesn't ever happen. None of these." I kiss her and pull her off the ground. "Come on baby. I'll take you back to the Room of Requirement."

She nodded. She leaned on me as we walked in silence. I'm glad I'm able to comfort her; just sorry she has to be broken like this. Once in the Room, she fell on the bed and weaped. I told her I would be back.

I went to the kitchens and asked one of the house elves for some tea. Once I had that, I headed back to the Room.

Hermione's POV

Draco came back in five minutes and handed me some tea. I drank it with admiration. He told me he would go to the class and take notes for me so I wouldn't miss too much. _He's so sweet._ "Draco!" I said before he left. He looked at me. "Thank you. I love you." He took two strides across the room, kissed me and told me, "I will be back right after classes."

Once he was gone, I felt a cold space lingering. Never had I felt this way with a guy. Actually, I have never really looked twice at a guy. Draco was different. But due to the Bogart I encountered today, a little piece of me feels like it's all a trick. That one day he is going to leave and never come back.

In this short amount of time we have been secretly seeing each other, I have totally fallen for him. If he ever left, I would be crushed. _Stop this Hermione! Don't think so negatively!_

I pulled out my book and read for a while before dozing off. I woke up when Draco came through the door holding some food and what appeared to be extra notes, I smiled at him. However, when he got closer, my smile faded. His eye was bruised and he had a frown.

"What's wrong Draco?" I touched my hand to his arm.

"My father wrote me a letter today stating this was outrageous this idea of the inner house comingling. And to be aware that the Dark Lord is working on getting me out this horrible school. His words not mine." He ran his hand through his blonde locks and said," He also added that at the beginning of this summer I will be welcomed as an esteemed member of HIS group." I gasped and covered my mouth. He took my hand in his and said, "Hermione, I really don't want this! I'm so terrified being in His presence. I want to be with you."

"Maybe talk to Dumbledore about being put into protection? He can help you."

"I can't leave my mother alone though."

I debated this and said, "I'm sure she can be too. Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard alive. If anyone can, he can."

He kissed each finger on my hand and said, "My love, I think you underestimate the Dark Lord."

"I think you overestimate him and underestimate Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter," I replied back.

He chuckled and said, "Touché."

My heart beat fast in my chest as he scooted closer to me. "I don't want to talk about this anymore Hermione." He lifted my chin and kissed me slowly. _Is it just me but does it seem like he is trying to remember this like it's the last time he'll ever get?_

Soon that thought was pushed out of my mind as he guided his lips to my neck. I pulled back, "What happened to your eye Draco?"

"You." I look at him in question. "Potter and Weaselbee attacked me asking where you were. I said I didn't know nor cared as long as you didn't slip up on our grades." He sighed. "Weaselbee punched me."

"I'm sorry Draco." I frowned at him.

Draco's POV

 _God, when she says my name, I get all tingly inside._ I waved her concern away. _I need to stop this relationship before she gets hurt because of me._ I kissed her as to end the conversation.

That night I made love to her all night long. As if every time I touched her, it could be the last.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters or story lines. Unfortunately, my name is not JK Rowling.

Please enjoy this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written.

Draco's POV

A few months later….

It was the night before summer vacation when Hermione walked into our room. We had agreed to meet every couple nights as people were asking questions. She had told me all about Voldemort's attempts at the ministry and my father's assistance in killing Potter's godfather along with my aunt.

I so did not wish to go back to the Manor. Nothing I can do about it though. I didn't even take her advice in getting assistance from Dumbledore when she suggested it.

The last trip to Hogsmead I bought her a gift which I plan on giving her tonight. Where was she?

Hermone's POV

I was running late because Ginny finally got me to talk about my relationship with Draco and so she was helping me get ready as slow as she could.

Twenty minutes late, I'm finally arriving at the Room's entrance. "Draco, I'm sorry I'm late, I –" I stop dead in my tracks and I'm awe of the view I see. There are rose petals laid out and candles lit everywhere. Sitting on the edge of the bed is my man, looking at me with wide eyes.

"You look beautiful Hermione," he exclaimed as he stood.

"As you do." He was in a black suit with a very Slytherin tie. Green and silver looked good on him. "You didn't have to do all this," as I gestured all around the room.

"Yes I did. It's our last night for a while."

"I'm not ready to leave tomorrow. I'm going to miss you!"

"Me either," he said sadly. Clearing his throat he said, "Well, let's stop talking like that. Here," he shoved something into my hand. "This is for you."

"Thank you! I feel bad I didn't get you anything."

"Nah, don't be." He waved it off as he watched me open my gift. It was a bright emerald necklace on a silver chain. Very simple and elegant. "Draco, I love it!" I smiled up at him and hugged him.

Draco's POV

"This amulet will always protect you." I didn't go into extreme detail but anytime someone would possibly be harmful to her, I would know it. "I infused my blood into the green stone." I was terrified of this summer and what it had in store for me.

"Draco, do what you need to stay alive. Come back to me next year. Please," she begged me. I nodded. I gestured her to turn around and I clasped the chain around her neck. It hung in her cleavage.

I took her shirt and pants off as she took off mine. We didn't waste too much time after that. I took her bra and knickers off as I pushed her against the wall. Kissing her, I had her wrap her legs around my waist as I pulled my boxers down.

Hermione's POV

He had me there, trapped to the wall as he pushed himself in me. I gasped. I clawed at his back and kissed him hard. He pushed in me quick and fast. Before long we were screaming each other's name. He slides out of me but didn't drop me. Instead he carried me to the bed. As he climbed on the bed next to me he covered both of us up with the blanket.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered before falling asleep with his arms around me.

"As do I, Draco."

Once he was in a deep sleep, I climbed out of bed and got dressed. Before I left the Room of Requirement, I wrote him a note saying:

 _Draco,_

 _I have loved every moment spent with you this year. Please be careful this summer and I expect to see you first thing next fall. Thank you for the necklace, it's beautiful!_

 _I love you!_

 _-Me_

I wasn't sure if he would keep it with him or if he would destroy it so his family wouldn't find it but I didn't find it very smart to sign my name at the bottom.

Before leaving the door, I glanced once again at him and then backed out of the Room praying a silent pray that I would see him again and he would still love me when I do.

Draco's POV

I awoke before the sun was up to find the right side of the bed cold. On top of her pillow was her letter. Perfect penmanship scrolled along the paper. My first instinct was to keep it but knew better. So after dressing and gathering my stuff, I took one more look before throwing it into the fire.

A few months later….

It was the day before school and I'm following my mother all over the place. This is seriously boring! I cannot wait to go back to school to get away from it all. Although that's where Dumbledore is. With this task weighing on my mind, I start to dread returning. How am I going to do this?

My next thought is about Hermione. My heart skips a beat thinking about seeing her soon, touching her again.

In Burgin and Burks, my mother is once again explaining why we need to get the other Vanishing Cabinet working. I'm nodding but not really listening.

I know Snape took the Unbreakable Vow to help me out but now my godfather is in trouble if I don't succeed. _Great! Another person to worry about._

Hermione's POV

Harry, Ron and I followed Draco until we got to Burgin and Burks. _What is he doing? Why?_

Suddenly Greyback appears in the window. We jump down hoping he didn't see us. My heart is pounding. I'm so scared for Draco. He's into something and I have no idea what.

We haven't had any correspondence since our last day of fifth year, so we wouldn't get caught and I'm starting to worry he won't remember me when we get back. I grab my necklace and pray he's not getting himself too buried he can't get out.

Draco's POV

I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my chest, I hiss as I clench my fist. _What is happening?_ After the pain subsides, my heart is racked with fear. _Hermione!_ I came up with an excuse of needing air and I leave the shop.

Hermione's POV

I glance up through the window cautiously just as Draco is leaving the store – alone. I tell the boys I'm tired of spying and will meet them back at the Burrow. Luckily they buy it. I start off in the direction of where I thought Draco was.

Except I find nothing.

My arm is grabbed and I am spun around. Thinking it was Draco, my heart flipped but stopped when it was a dirty, old man looking at me lustfully.

"Let go of me!" I reach for my wand in my back pocket but he saw that and pushed me against the wall. I struggle but to no avail.

 _DRACO!_ My mind screams but my mouth is frozen. _Think, Hermione, think!_ I kick him in the balls and he lets me go. I whip my wand out and say, "Petrificus Totalus."

Draco's POV

As if she were standing in front of me, I hear, _DRACO_ in my mind. Like a needle on a compass, my body moves forward to an ally way. Deep down in the ally, Hermione was struggling with a man. I rush forward as she kicks and jinxes him. He lays under the spell, unmoving.

She sees me and smiles. I wave her over into the dark, away from the man who lies on the ground, still awake. Once up to me, I pull her into my arms and keep her tight against my body.

"Are you okay? I heard you yell for me - in my mind. I was almost starting to think you took off your necklace."

"Never and yes, I'm alright." She lifted her head up. "I am the smartest witch of my age you know." Kissing her forehead, I gently pressed her against the wall and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I missed you."

Hermione's POV

"I missed you," I whispered, almost afraid of his response.

"Not as much as I missed you, love." At that, all my worries disappeared and he kissed me – hard. Opening my mouth, I granted him access which he took willingly.

His hands slid up and down my waist then my back to my bum. Just as it started, it stopped. "I need to get back to my mother," he whispered. "Or she'll come looking for me."

I nodded and said, "See you on the train tomorrow?" He smirked and nodded.

"Go on. I'll watch you until you get back to Diagon Ally. No one will mess with one of the Golden Trio there." With another kiss I reluctantly leave him standing there and hurry back to Diagon Ally.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters or story lines. Unfortunately, my name is not JK Rowling.

Please enjoy this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written.

Hermione's POV

The next day…

"It was a ceremony. Hermione saw it," said Harry.

"I told you, I don't know what I saw." Frustrated, I stood up and said, "Ron, you and I need to go to the Prefect's meeting in the other car. Let's go."

"What was Harry on about?" Ron asked as we left.

Whispering I answered, "He thinks Malfoy is a Death Eater."

"Blimey, he's mad." I nodded, although not knowing the truth myself was making me mad as well.

We waited only five minutes and Draco walked in. I didn't notice right away because Ron and I were whispering in hushed tones about Harry. Suddenly 'feeling' him before he spoke, I paused.

"Granger, not surprised. However, Weaselbee, I am at you. Don't you have to have good grades to be a prefect?"

"Shove off Malfoy! I get good grades."

Draco scoffed, "Ha! Yeah right! Without Granger helping you out in every class, I doubt you would pass."

"I don't help him Malfoy," this was the best comeback I could come up with at the moment due to the fact that all I wanted to jump in his arms.

His eyebrows rose along with his hands in surrender. "If you say so, Granger."

Moving the furthest seat from us, he sat down and played around in his bag. Ron leaved over to me and said, "Was that it?" I shrugged my shoulders and opened my book.

Not long after, the Head Boy and Head Girl came in. Aubree Kolb and Adair Parker – Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Now Dumbledore asked us to alert you all that the inner-house mingling partners are going to be still effective this year - same as last year. Most of the students were expecting this to have disappeared so expect retaliation," said Aubree. Ron groaned beside me.

Adair then added, "It is our job to set an example whether we like it or not, we pretend we enjoy it. If younger students start feeling like their prefects can tolerate it, then they might follow suit."

"Also, Adair and I will be free to talk to you if you ever feel like it's too big of a burden."

"Now, with this rule, we have set you up on inner-house nightly rounds. None of you will do rounds with someone one from your own house. Your pairing will never change so get used the person you are with. You are going to spend a lot of time together."

Adair and Aubree handed out the sheets. _Draco is my partner! Yes!_ I glanced up to see him smirking at me. I smiled quickly then looked down trying to get my mouth normal so no one suspects anything. We were dismissed and though I wanted to stay and find a way to talk to Draco, Ron pretty much pushed me out of the car to head back to Harry.

Draco's POV

I was thrilled to have my witch be my partner; more time to spend with her was great. Pansy whined about being stuck with Weaselbee the whole way back to Slytherin car. "Parkinson! Shut it!" She looked at me in question. "If you have that big of problem with it, take it up with the old man. I plan to." I shrugged. "I don't won't to be a prefect anyways; maybe I'll just hand in my badge."

She threw herself at me and said, "But Dracie-Poo, how will I be able to stand being a prefect without you?!"

I shoved her off me and said, "I don't know, nor care." I found my seat beside Blaise. Soon we were getting off the train to go to the castle.

My witch was frantically looking around for someone. Weasel said something while shrugging. I could tell she didn't agree but went with him anyway. I followed her all the way to the castle, watching the sway of her hips.

Hermione's POV

Harry was missing. Ron said to go up to the castle and wait for him there. I didn't want to agree but I did. He still hadn't shown up and Ron was just stuffing his face. "Will-you-stop-eating?" I scolded while hitting him with the book I was reading. "Your best friend is missing." Just then Harry walked in.

Draco's POV

I saw Hermione hit Weasel with her book and then turn quickly to the direction of Potter. _Ah, she was looking for him earlier._ I realized she will always be a part of the Golden Trio despite how she feels about me.

"Dude, I have to tell you something," whispered Blaise. I looked at him. "You've been staring at Granger since we've gotten off the train." I'm about to say something defensively when he continues, "its okay man. I've been secretly dating Ginny Weasley and she told me Granger confided in her about you two." I must have looked freaked because he added, "Don't worry. I haven't said anything to anyone. I wouldn't have told you but I knew until you were ready but I'm worried people will notice if you keep up the staring and smiling."

"Thanks Blaise." A long pause. "So, you and Weaselette, huh?" We laughed.

"Yeah. You and Granger, huh?" More laughs.

"Some friends we are. We had no idea about each other's relationships."

Blaise grinned at me, "Oh well. People would probably be freaked about both anyways. Best no one finds out any time soon."

"Agreed." All night we joked around talking about all nonsense. Soon everyone was sleeping and I snuck out of the Slytherin common room to the Room of Requirement. Hermione and I never had time to discuss anything but I was will to take the chance.

Hermione's POV

I asked Harry for the Map before bed. I said I wanted to start outlining my prefect route and he bought it. I was about to fall asleep when I finally saw Draco's name show up on the third corridor.

Jumping up, I put on my shoes quietly. Practically running out of the common room, I found myself soon in front of the Room's door.

I find Draco sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks up and we meet in the middle of the room holding each other tightly. We kiss passionately. Almost falling due to weak knees, Draco grabbed me tighter and holds me up.

Eventually we break apart, gasping for air. He looks down at the map in my hands. "What is that?"

 _Crap! I forgot to leave that in the common room._ "Umm…" _How to begin?_ "It's Harry's – it belonged to his father." I fold it up and try to hide it behind my back.

"Do you not trust me Hermione?" He looked hurt.

"No! It's not that! It's just, I'm not sure if I should show you something he keeps hidden – it's so personal."

"I won't say anything."

"Why can't I say no to you?" I sighed. He laughed as I held up the blank map. Draco examined it and then looked at me. "His personal item is a spare bit of parchment? That's odd."

I lifted my wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Suddenly ink sprawled across the map.

"Whoa!" He looked enthralled. "Messers Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, proudly present the Maurder's Map. Who's that?"

"They are nicknames. Mooney is Remus Lupin, Wormtail is the traitor of the group, Peter Pettigrew. Padfood is Sirus Black and Prongs is Harry's dad, James Potter. They created this map. It shows everyone in Hogwarts and where they are."

"Wow." He sat on the edge of the bed and examined the map. "Why doesn't it show us?"

"I'm not sure why the Room of Requirement doesn't show up, I'm glad it doesn't though." He handed the map back to me and I said, "Mischief managed" and the ink disappeared.

"It's a good thing the good side has this and not the bad," he whispered. "Can you imagine what HE would do with this? Everyone would be screwed."

"Don't think like that Draco." I grab his hand and held it.

"Hard not to." He gulped. "I wish I could just tell you. But I LITERALLY can't. If you could read my mind, things could be so much easier."

"Well we are kind of half way there. You charmed my necklace. Maybe if we find a stronger spell you would be able to read my mind and vise versa if I gave you something charmed with my blood."

"Is there anything out there that can do that?" He asked me hopeful.

"I have no clue but I can definitely look into it."

He kissed me hard. "Thank you."

That night we didn't have sex but we cuddled up in each other's arms and talked about everything except the important things. I asked him twenty questions and he did the same. We talked about my summer and the muggle world, talked about my parents and my old school. After few hours we both fell asleep and took in each other's comfort after it's been so long.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters or story lines. Unfortunately, my name is not JK Rowling.

Please enjoy this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written.

Draco's POV

I awoke to find my arms protectively around my witch. I can't believe how much I love this woman. Every piece of me yearns for her. After a few more seconds of staring at her, I slowly climb out of bed and write her a note saying:

 _Hermione,_

 _Sorry I didn't stay around this morning. I will see you in Potions. Maybe later we can look into that mind mending spell together?_

 _Love,_

 _DM_

I placed the note on top of Potter's map and her wand so I knew she would see it. Once gone, I knew that breakfast would still be a few hours, so in order to clear my head; I took a small walk around the grounds. _I wish I could tell her everything. Maybe we can just go live as muggles. Her life sounds somewhat fascinating back then._ I laughed at myself. _Me? As a muggle? Yeah right! I wouldn't last two days._ I thought for a second. _But if I had Hermione by my side, I would._

Making my way to the Great Hall, I see my witch sitting with her nose in a book, by herself. I noticed she smiled after glancing at me entering. No one else did though.

Hermione's POV

It seemed I could always sense Draco's presence before I saw him. This made me smile. Trying to re-focus on my book was harder than I thought when I could feel his stares. Luckily, I was saved when Ginny walked in.

"You know, pretty soon everyone is going to know about you two if he keeps staring at you like you're about to strip naked right here," she said when she sat down. I choked on my Pumpkin Juice I was sipping. In my purfieral vision, I saw Draco's eyes go from lustful to concern. Ginny patted my back as I started laughing. "So things are going good with you two?" she asked sincerely.

"I think so. I think it's hard for him to ask for help though. We don't talk about the important things too often. And if we do, it's not for very long, you know?"

She nodded. "Blaise is the same way." I look at her. "He did tell me he's worried for Malfoy though." I look back down to my plate. "Blaise thinks he's getting a lot of pressure this year but he won't tell me anymore than that."

"Probably not, those Slytherin men are very secretive." We looked at each other and say, "Men!" when we shook our heads laughing. We didn't get any further in our conversation before Ron and Harry entered.

"Harry, thanks for letting me borrow the map. Here," I gave him the map I had tucked in my pack.

He smiled and said, "Sure, anytime Hermione."

Ginny and I left the boys at the table so we could go to class. They had a free period but as it turned out, Slughorn accepts lower grades than Snape did so they ended up showing in class any way.

Slughorn started off asking which potions were what. One was Amortenia – love potion.

"Correct, Miss…"

"Granger, sir. It has a different aroma to each person who smells it. Whatever each person finds most attractive. For example: I smell, freshly cut grass, parchment and…spearmint toothpaste." Finally snapping out of it, I step back not fully listening to the rest of what Slughorn was saying.

"Now this one is known as Felix Felicis."

"Liquid Luck." _Opps, that slipped out._

"Yes, Miss Granger. Liquid luck. This is going to be the prize to the witch or wizard who brews the best Draught of the Living Death. Go!"

Everyone took a station and began. I went over to grab ingredients right away while everyone else was worried about their cauldron.

"So Granger, parchment and toothpaste, ah?" said Draco, behind me.

 _So he did put two and two together._ "Maybe, what's it to you?" I asked as I spun around.

"Maybe because I had a quite amazing experience that had those two smells as well and was wondering when exactly you had experienced them as well."

"None of your business Malfoy. Now step aside." I tried putting my ingredients in front of my body so I don't feel the urge to kiss him in front of all these people. He scoffed at me but I could see his eyes. They were full of passion.

Draco's POV

I wanted to pick her brain so bad but didn't have to imagine too much. We both took our own seats and began working on our potion. I heard Hermione talking to Potty about something the textbook said and chose to ignore it. 45 minutes later, I look at Hermione and she looked horrible. She appeared extremely frustrated and her hair had become its bushy mane and used to be a few years ago.

Didn't matter that she was frustrated because Potter winning the Liquid Luck made her pissed off. I followed the Trio out of the Potions room and listened to their conversation.

"Awesome job Harry! I should have grabbed that book instead!" said Weasley. "Could you imagine if this fell into the dark side? Like Malfoy?"

"Ron, don't you think if they wanted it, they could just brew it themselves?" huffed Hermione. _Duh!_ "They don't need Draco Malfoy winning a tiny vile of it in Potions class. Honestly!" _Don't say my name, Hermione; you know what that does to me!_ "Now who does that book belong to? How did you do that?"

"I don't know Hermione. All it says is 'The Half-Blood Prince' so if you know who that is, let me know. If not, just leave it alone!"

With a huff, she walked out – to the library, I'm sure.

Later that night, I found her surrounded by books in the library. She was all alone in the large room. "Granger." I set my stuff on her table.

"Malfoy," she said without looking up. "Joining me?"

"May I?" My demeanor had changed. Now I was able to finally let me wall down after a whole day of it being up. She looked up at me and smiled, "Of course, Draco."

I smirked and sat. "So what homework are you working on already?"

She giggled and said, "I'm not. I'm looking into that enchantment we talked about."

"Oh! Any luck?" I peered at the books looking at the bindings.

She huffed, "None! And it's beyond frustrating!"

"Don't worry. We'll do this together." I held her hand from across the table. Over an hour later we were no closer to find answers than we were previously.

"Draco, meet me here after Madam Pince leaves and locks up." After that she was gone. I put the books away and said good night to Pince. I watched the elderly witch lock the doors and head up the teacher's sleeping quarters. I waited no more than five minutes when Hermione appeared with something in her hand.

"Is that Potter's cloak?" She nodded and threw it above us. A simple Alohomora unlocked the library. We got to the edge of the Restricted Section when she pulled off the cloak.

"Maybe there's something here," she explained.

Impressed, I said, "Wow, how every Slytherin of you, Hermione."

She laughed softly and said, "Oh please, Harry, Ron and I have been breaking in here since first year."

"What? Really? And what exactly would a couple of first years need to know in the Restricted Section?"

She shrugged and said, "You would be surprised."

I raised my eyebrows at this. "Anything that involves my handsome self?"

She appeared to be pondering this. "Once."

"What? When?"

"Second year."

"Can I inquire what?"

She bit her lip at this. "You are going to be mad."

"I promise not to get mad."

She gave me her 'yeah right' look. "Okay, so in second year after the Chamber of Secrets was open, we brewed a Polyjuice Potion."

"And this involves me how?"

"Well, we needed information." I sat patiently. "We thought you were the heir of Slytherin." She looked down ashamed. "So we used Polyjuice Potion to disguise ourselves as Slytherins to find out. Ron and Harry as Crabbe and Goyle. I was supposed to be Millicent Bilstode but it went wrong and I couldn't go."

"You thought I was…?" I trailed off. She nodded anyway. "Why?"

"Well you hated Mudbloods and your whole family was all purebloods. We thought Lucius opened it while being here 50 years ago and then you came back to finish it."

"Where you shocked when you found out the truth? That I'm not...wasn't…."

"Surprisingly, no. I always hoped you weren't. You were cruel but I hoped deep down you weren't really like that." I looked down. "You know, we weren't too far off with our accusations though." I look at her confused. "About your father. He's the one who gave Ginny Weasley the diary infused with Tom Riddle's memory."

"Who's Tom Riddle?"

She looked at me weird. "Voldemort's real name was Tom Riddle."

"Really?" She nodded. "Now you said that my father gave Weaslette the diary? When?"

"The day in Diagon Alley. He slipped it into her cauldron."

I was floored by everything. "But wait a minute. How can Potter talk about snakes?"

"Harry can speak Paulseltonge because Voldemore can. When he gave him that scar, Voldemort gave Harry some of his abilities unknowingly."

She turned signaling that this conversation was over and she wasn't going to reveal any more information. Looking over books took us about 20 minutes finding the section on enchanted objects. We grabbed a couple that the titles sounds good and somewhat relevant. Luckily, finding the books was quick because skimming through all of them took 2.5 hours before finding anything.

"Draco! Look," exclaimed Hermione.

I read over her shoulder, "The Nexus spell along with a Nexus potion soaked item can be used by the two or more wearers to communicate telepathically between each other. Once an item is provided infused with a drop of the users blood into the item, dunk it into the Nexus potion for 24 hours. With multiple objects, this must use the same container and potion otherwise it won't be powerful at a long distance.

Potion includes: Bouncing Spider Juice, Dragon Blood, Lobalug Venom, Moondew, Nightshade.

As the user drops the blood-infused object into the potion mixture, speak the incantation: _Coniungere Bond._ Once the spell and potion are complete, the wears will have a powerful bond unable to be broken.

Warning: Once objects are put on, they will be unable to be removed. Should the wizards/witches using them learn to hate each other, it will be difficult to hide this fact even if they are millions of miles away.

However, for those who loves each other, this will only intensify this and will never fade."

We were silent for a long time after reading this. The silence was unbearable. "Hermione, I just want you to know, I still want to do this if you do."

Her hand slid across the table and touched mine. "Do you know the forth thing I was going to say today – the last thing I'm attracted to?" I shook my head. "Venom for Wizards. Your cologne you wore the night of the Yule Ball."

"How'd you know the name of my cologne?"

"Ginny and I were shopping and she picked it up saying I should buy it for you. Because venom is from snakes and you're from Slytherin. She thought she was being funny but when I smelled it, I knew." I smirked. "Draco, I'm still in this if you are. I'll make sure to get something for you at Hogsmede tomorrow."

I nodded. _Wish I could tell you to stay away from there tomorrow._ Instead I leaned across the table, grabbed her face and kissed her hard hoping she could feel my thoughts and stay away. Things escalated from there. She stood and crawled on the table closer to me so she wraps her arms and legs around me.

The next day…

Harry, Ron and I headed to the Three Broomsticks and enjoyed a butterbeer laughing and enjoying each other's company after buying our items. I settled on a nice, plain, gold band for Draco's gift. Nothing too Gryffindor.

On the way back, I linked my arms with theirs and were laughing. I saw Draco out of the corner of my mind for a second. But he was gone before I turned so I shook my head. _Must be my imagination._ Half way back to the castle, we witnessed Katie Bell being cursed.

Then everything turned upside down. She was sent off to St. Mungos and Harry was trying to convince everyone that Draco was reasonable for this. I couldn't believe it. I refused to hear it so I left. I stole Harry's map and searched frantically for his name to pop up. For over 15 minutes there was nothing. Then I saw him come out of the Room of Requirement.

"Why was he there?" I whispered. Dropping the map back on my nightstand, I sprinted to the third corridor.

Coming around the corner, I literally ran into Draco and it sent us to the ground. "Oof!" He said before grabbing my waist and turning us so he would hit the ground instead of me. "Where's the fire Granger?" he laughed while running his hands up and down my back.

I giggled and kissed him. Getting up off of him, I pulled him up and over the dark corner. "You're the fire I'm running to." I kissed him.

"You should really learn to run away from fire Hermione." This was no longer a light flippant tone.

"Was it you?" I softly asked.

Draco's POV

Her question didn't hurt quite as bad as I expected. It was her look. It was one of her looks that showed she already knew the answer – that killed me.

Instead of saying anything I just looked away. With that confirmation she started crying. I wrapped my arms around her trying to calm her.

"Poor Katie!" she sobbed. Soon I felt her legs give out and she slid to the ground. I went with her and stroked her hair, calming her down. I felt horrible about Katie but I HATED this worse. Wish I could just get Hermione out of here. What she didn't know is that I was ordered to give the cursed object to Hermione but I refused saying would be too difficult to get her alone. Lies but they bought it.

Wish the Nexus enchanted objects were ready for us because then she would know. "Hermione, I need to tell you everything. And soon. When can we start on them?" I asked urgently.

She wiped her eyes and said, "Tonight." She pulled out a plain gold ring from her pocket.

"I already infused it with my blood. Just need the ingredients. They are rare so it will take so hassling from Snape. You will need to do it – he likes you more. We have stolen too much from his private stores before to ever want to help me." I nodded. "Do you think he will help you?"

"I have no idea. Maybe. He did take the Unbreakable Vow to help me with my mother."

"Maybe talk to him. See if he'll be trustworthy." She stepped away from my embrace and said, "Be careful Draco. Harry is fully convinced this was you and is out for your head. I can't stop him without adding suspicion."

She put her hand on my chest and then added, "I wish I knew why." Sadly, she added, "I still love you."

She spun around and fled my side. I wanted to chase her down and kiss her senseless but I knew that would not help. I immediately went in search of Snape.

Once down in the dungeons, I located my godfather quickly. I knocked on his door and after a few seconds it opened. His eyebrows shot up. "Draco." He stepped aside.

After stepping inside, I shut the door. "Professor."

"What do I owe this pleasure, Draco?"

Sighing, I took a chance. "What I'm about to say needs to be put into the furthest part of your mind. I need your word. My life and someone else's life will with be in danger if anything slips." I threw the last part in there due to the fact of the Vow made with my mother.

His eyes rose but nodded none the less. "I need some ingredients for a potion."

"Which one?" he asked cautiously.

"The Nexus potion."

"Ah, and who is going to be on the receiving end of this?"

I gulped. _Of course, you had to ask._ "Hermione Granger."

"I see." He walked to this private storage and started sifting through little potion boxes.

"Wait, aren't you going to ask more questions."

He paused and said, "Should I?"

"No, no. its fine. I wasn't expecting the calm demeanor is all."

He continued his search and asked, "How'd this match happen exactly?"

I smirked, "I have no idea. It just did one day. We are like magnets. When she moves, I move. It is very difficult keeping up the muggleborn hatred with the Slytherins." I sat down, suddenly very tired.

"Do you love her?" I look at him.

"Very much so." I can feel him poking around in my mind. "If you wanted to see, you should have just asked Severus. Give me a second to collect my thoughts. Don't you want to see too personal memories."

While he finished gathering ingredients, he let me focus on the memories I wanted to present. Once ready, he sat in front of me and I let him in my mind. I showed him the first moments I was rude to her as a good Slytherin should be and then I showed him how it escalated. Finally I showed him the scene that was just a few moments ago and how hurt she was.

He exited my mind with a pained expression. "This is why we need to do the Nexus potion. I need to tell her what's happening. I just physically can't." I put my hair through my fingers.

Snape stood and touched my shoulder. "I am envious of you Draco." I look at him confused. "You were able to take back the horrible things you said and did to Miss Granger but I never was granted that opportunity." My mind was blown and my mouth hung open. "Her name was Lily Evans. She lived in the same neighborhood as I did. We grew up together. Came to Hogwarts together. Then everything changed. I was put into Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor. She was muggleborn. One day in an argument, I called her a Mudblood. She was so angry and refused to speak to me ever again. Our friendship was over. She soon fell in love with someone from her own house and married him. To this day, I have always regretted my horrible decision. You, however, were able to accomplish what I never was. To be forgiven in return of an apology."

"I'm sorry Professor. Have you thought of trying to say you're sorry? Even after all this time, I'm sure she would forgive you."

"Lily married James Potter."

"Potter's mother was your childhood crush?" He nodded. "Shit! I'm sorry Severus." I meant it.

"Thank you Draco. Make sure nothing happens to Miss Granger. If you're anything like myself, you will never forgive yourself." He handed me the ingredients and walked me to the door. I left with a lighter heart and went to the Room of Requirement to start the potion. Before long it was turning the right shade of red the book explained. Thinking I should go track an owl down to get Hermione, she walked in the door.

She held out two jars for me without a word. "Thanks. How'd you know I was here?"

"The Map," she said softly. _Ah._ "Took me awhile to decide if I wanted to come however."

Sadly, I asked," Why did you decide to?"

"Because despite everything, I still love you more than anything you have done."

"Do you trust me?" I grab her hand. She nodded, still not looking at me. I tilt her chin up so she has no choice. "Good. Because I have reasons. Really. I don't enjoy this."

"I know."

"I want you to know the truth Hermione."

"I know that too, Draco." I held her hand until she said, "Let's get this going." I nodded.

After mixing the potion together, we took each piece of jewelry that was infused with our blood. I looked at her for a second before asking, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded and we spoke the incantation together while we slowly dropped the jewelry into the potion.

Hermione's POV

I grabbed the lid for the jar and screwed them on tight. In 24 hours, we will finally be able to hear in each other's heads. I still can't decide if this is a bad or good idea. I smiled at him to try to reassure him – or maybe myself.

I excuse myself and as soon as we leave the Room of Requirement, I clutch my heart. It suddenly feels like I have been trying to fight against a binding.

Draco grabs me before I fall to the ground. "Hermione?!" I gasp for breath. He drags me back into the ROR and suddenly I can breathe again. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea. I just felt like I couldn't leave - physically. I can't explain it."

"Maybe it's the necklace. Maybe you aren't able to be separated from it."

"But that makes no sense. You're fine. Why are you fine?" I could tell my voice was getting very high pitched.

"Maybe because I haven't worn it every day for the past half year like you have."

"So what, I can't leave? This is crazy! What about class?"

"Well, I can go for you and take notes for you. You stay here with your necklace and I will come back afterwards to get you and after that, it will be the 24 hours."

"You're just loving this, aren't you?" I felt angry for some reason. Just like until I can't wait around to be reunited with my necklace around my neck. He looked at me in question. "That I have this reaction to the necklace you got me."

"Actually Hermione, I don't. I don't like seeing you in pain. I was so worried about you when you fell leaving the Room. I'm always worried about you." I feel my anger leaving my body as I touch his arm. "I know I'm not good for you but for some reason that still has not stopped me from loving you more. I know I should just break up with you and not get you even more involved but I can't seem to stay away from you."

"Draco, I don't want you to stay away from me. I wouldn't be able to handle it." I snuggle into his arms. "I have no idea what's going to happen when we have to split up for the summer again. Last year was horrible."

"Well, on the plus side, we'll have each other's thoughts this time. We won't be completely separated."

"This is true." I pull away from him and put my hand on his chest. "Go Draco. Go back to Syltherin's dorm. I'll be fine." He nodded and leaned down to kiss me passionately. His arms wrapped around my waist and melted his body into mine.

He left me after making my lips swollen from his kisses and I was left until the next day. Deciding that I was going to be left there for the next 24 hours, I opened my book and started to read. I was dozing off in no time.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters or story lines. Unfortunately, my name is not JK Rowling.

Please enjoy this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written.

Draco's POV

I left the Room of Requirement with a heavy heart. Hermione was going to have to stay the whole day in there, unable to leave. Seeing her clutching her chest in pain, that would make any man in love freak out. I think at that very moment, I realized how much I would do for her. I would be willing to jump in front of anything hurting her. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if the Dark Lord would hurt her, how I would react. This could be bad – for both of us.

I went to my room and laid there thinking of my witch and what I'm going to tell her when I can finally let her in my thoughts. I think first I'm going to show her my deal with the Dark Lord – the one that I can't physically tell her. I need her to know.

Next I think I'm show her each and every time I fall more in love with her. From the first time we met, the first time I hated myself for calling her that horrible word, from the time I visited her in the Hospital Wing 2nd year and when our flesh met in 3rd year when she punched me. And finally, when I took that chance during the Yule Ball to kiss her.

The next day…

I went through every class and took extensive notes – hopefully up to Hermione's standards. I grabbed some food from the Great Hall and gave Blaise some line about taking my meal down to my room so I could focus alone.

I found my way down the 3rd corridor and waited for the door to appear. I found my beautiful witch looking around the room for something. She was wearing a very alluring outfit – a bright green slip with a silver bra and boy short knickers set.

I whistled loudly and she spun around quickly. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at me. I walked up to her after putting my book bag and the box of food on the floor. I took an extra minute, sinking in her view. It was making me mad. I pushed her up against the wall and lifted her up off her feet. She wrapped her gorgeous tanned legs around me and I put my hands on her bum to hold her steady.

"Draco." She knew she could get me going with just my first name. I growled and pressed my mouth to hers. I felt my belt being removed and she tried pushing my pants down my legs. I removed her back from the wall and walked her over to the bed. After tossing her down on the bed, none too gently, I crawl over her to place my hands on her knickers.

I smile and say, "Hmm, you know how sexy it is to see you in my house colors Granger?"

"Oh, these old things? I had no idea Malfoy," she smirked at me. It was worthy of Slytherin status.

I removed her panties with one quick tug. Once off, I place my head next to her heat. She squirmed under me – ready. I spent my time making my way up her body, taking off the green slip. She lifted her body up to me to slip it off. She then didn't lie back down, signaling me to take her bra off too. "Not today love. You look so sexy laying there in silver. I'm going to leave it on you." I licked her earlobe slowly. She lowered her back down to the bed in defeat.

I removed my pants and shirt and kissed her. I pushed myself in her core slowly and played with her bra covered breasts. She sucked in her breath and struggled letting it out. She was excited; by now, I know my woman.

She must not have liked my slow speed because she pushed her hips up to meet mine. "Draco!"

I couldn't do hold back anymore, she knew that. I rammed into her quick and fast. Soon I was getting ready to cum. I crushed my lips to hers as I got closer. She was ready too. Every time I hit her core, I twisted my hips just the right way to rub up against her. When her muscles tighten around me, I let go.

We gasped each other's names and then lay on the bed, wrapped in each other, still haven't removed myself from her.

Hermione's POV

"Draco, that was…amazing!" I exclaimed. I would never get tired of making love with him.

He laughed softly next to me. "You really need to stop saying my name woman. I might just take you again."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Well maybe I was just manipulating you into doing just that…Draco," I whispered in his ear. I felt him harden in me again. "Whoa, easy there tiger."

He was on top of me, holding my hands above my head. "I'm no tiger Hermione. I'm a dragon." I giggle at this.

His smirk and the use of my first name made me squirm under his erection. He growled at me and kissed me hard. Once he released me, I said to him, "Well I think we're at the 24 hour mark." He sighed and got off of me.

He picked up my undies off the floor and held them out for me to slip into. I held onto his shoulders to steady myself and put one leg in at a time. He licked our juices off my left leg as he slid my knickers up my body; this made me shiver.

Once he had stepped away to pull his pants back on, he looked around for his shirt. I found it and giggled as I slipped it on and buttoned it up. He turned around, saw me and smiled – a real smile, genuine.

"Well, should we finish the enchantment?" I asked. He nodded.

I walked over to the table the jars were sitting on and slowly unscrewed the lid. I looked at Draco. I must have looked nervous because he put his hand on top of mine and helped me pull the lid off.

We both felt the magic leave the jar as the lid was removed. It was a powerful feeling. "Are you sure you still want to do this Hermione? You won't be able to back out after we put that pendant back on you." I nodded. I wanted to do this; it was just a big step.

We pulled the necklace out alone with the ring. He held his right hand out to me, indicating for me to add the ring. I gulped and slipped the ring to his middle finger. I asked if he could hear anything. He squinted his eyes at me and shook his head no. "Maybe it only works when both people are wearing the item." I nodded and turned around for him. Once lifting my hair up, his arms slid around to the front of my neck. Pulling the thin silver chain around and clasping it, he moved my hair back to lie on my back.

 _So beautiful!_ I heard. I jumped forward away from him and held my head. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I looked at him and said, "I think I just heard you. Say something else – in your head."

"Like what?" _Great, now I can't think of anything._

"I heard that!"

His eyes got wide and said, "Seriously?" I nodded, smiling widely. "You try it."

 _I love you._ I saw the corners of his mouth curve up.

 _I love you more Hermione._

I got so excited that I started to jump up and down. "I can't believe it worked! This is great!"

He looked at me and grabbed my hand. "I need to show you what I cannot say to you. I'm sorry to ruin this moment but you need to know."

"Okay." He led me to the bed and sat me down on the side.

He kneeled down in front of me and said, "I'm sorry we haven't had time to master this so we don't get stuck in memories that we don't want to see but I need to show you." I nodded and he took a breath to focus. His eyes were shut tightly and I was admiring his look of concentration when I felt him pulling at my mind.

Flashback…

 _"Draco dear," said Narcissa Malfoy. "Please come here hunny."_

 _"Cissy, you are too soft on that boy. He's a Malfoy, he can handle anything," said Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Narcissa pushed her comment off and smiled as Draco entered the room. He kissed her cheek respectively and shook his father's hand coldly._

 _"Mother, Father, Aunt Bella, what do I owe this pleasure?"_

 _"Draco Malfoy." I could feel Draco's body get rigid in the memory. He turned around and didn't show how terrified he was. It was Voldemort._

 _"Sir," Draco bowed._

 _"Please stand my boy!" Voldemort sounded cheery. That's always dangerous. "Lucius has decided for you that it was time for your ceremony." Draco wanted to glare at his father but knew better. "I know that this is earlier than when most get their mark but just think," Voldemort clapped him on the back, "you could be the youngest Death Eater out there. You will make the history books!" He sounded excited. I could tell Draco wasn't. "However, due to your young age, you will need to prove yourself worthy."_

 _"What –" he cleared his voice due to roughness. "What would you like me to do, my lord?"_

 _"What a good boy!" He looked at Lucius. "You should be proud of your son." Lucius nodded at him. "Draco, my boy, I need you to do me a favor. Do you know my one weakness?"_

 _"No sir."_

 _He leaned in close to Draco's ear. "Albus Dumbledore."_

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Geez boy. Do I need to spell it out for you? I need you to get close to Albus Dumbledore and kill him before the end of the year."_

 _"Sir, Albus Dumbledore is quite powerful. Should I fail?"_

 _"Then I will just have to take drastic measures on your family and you." Voldemort's eyes were dark with that sentence but the next sentence, they turned a light happy color. "But I have faith in you dear boy. No doubt in my mind you can make this happen. And once the task is over, you will receive your Dark Mark."_

 _Draco nodded and asked to be excused. He ran up to his room and cried._ I had never seen him cry before. It was quite heartbreaking.

 _"Draco," came a soft knock on his door. Narcissa stepped into his bedroom._

 _Trying to be strong, "Mum, I'm fine."_

 _"I know my son. You are not fine." She came and sat next to him on his bed and stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry your father is putting you through this."_

 _"I don't know if I can do it."_

 _"I will talk to Severus and see if he can help you this year." Draco nodded in agreement. "And if you can't, I want you to run. Far and fast. Don't look back for one second. Do not contact us."_

 _Draco looked at his mother in shock. "What?!"_

 _"Hunny, you are too kind to believe in this madman's ideas. If you cannot find it in yourself to be a murderer, then find a safe house and stay there until this war is over. I have faith in Harry Potter to defeat him and so should you. I love you Draco but I don't want you to follow in your father's footsteps. You are a nice, wonderful person."_

 _"Mother, I need to tell you something." She nodded at him. "I fell in love last year."_

 _She smiled and simply said, "I figured. You seemed lighter in spirit. What is her name?"_

 _Draco shook his head. "I can't tell you. I don't want her to get hurt just in case you can't protect your mind at all times."_

 _"Dear, I have never once let my guard down when_ _He_ _is around. Severus trained me just like he trained you. You can tell me. I promise, I would rather take my own life to protect yours and hers than give your secrets up."_

 _"It's Hermione Granger."_

 _This got a shocked expression from Narcissa. "The muggle born witch that is best friends with Harry Potter?" Draco nodded his head yes. "Well, that was unexpected. I'm so glad you found her before things got more complicated. Does she love you?"_

 _"I think she does. I'm really nervous that she will find out about the real me and hate me though."_

 _"Nonsense. She wasn't really in love with you if she ran at the first sign of danger. Which considering who her best friend is, I doubt that will be the case. I do have to warn you. She can never know about your task with the Dark Lord. This isn't a threat, Draco. This is just something he has never told you. Anything that is said in his meetings cannot be physically talked about to another person."_

 _"Thank you Mother." He hugged her tightly and said, "I love you."_

 _She hugged him tighter and said, "I love you too my little dragon. Be safe."_

 _At that, she left him alone._

 _The next memories were those of Draco's choosing as the best days with Hermione._

Present time…

"Draco," I started but he held his hand up. He was tired, I could tell. I pulled him up onto the bed and laid him down. I straddled his body and rubbed my hands up and down his bare chest. He grabbed my hand and kissed the palm.

Draco's POV

I felt physically drained but with Hermione on top of me, I became extremely alert. She looked sad. I touched her cheek and pulled her face down to mine.

"I love you Draco," she whispered before contacting her lips with mine.

She lay down next to me and snuggled up in my arms. Soon she was slightly snoring. I moved some strands of hair away from her face and just stroked her cheek lightly. "I love you Hermione."


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters or story lines. Unfortunately, my name is not JK Rowling.

Please enjoy this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written.

The next day…

Draco's POV

Hermione was gone by the time I woke up. I searched my mind and found the door that connected mine with hers.

 _Where are you?_

Only a second passed before she answered, _Good morning! I'm in the Great Hall. In case you forgot, I was unable to leave all day yesterday so I didn't eat anything._

 _Hey, I brought you dinner last night._

 _Yeah, we did a great job not getting distracted and eating that, didn't we?_ She asked sarcastically. I could almost feel her laughing.

 _Okay, you might have a point there._ I left the Room of Requirement and headed to the Great Hall.

Before getting through the door, I feel Hermione's mind meld into mine. _Harry, look. It's Katie._

 _Relax, Draco. Just walk in there and not look guilty._ I walked in and Katie looked at me, which in turn, made Potter look at me as well. I was suddenly feeling very naked. I needed to get out of there.

 _Draco! Are you okay?_ I ignored her but felt her in my head, watching me. I pulled at my tie and vest, pulling it off once in the boy's bathroom. I looked at my sad expression looking back at me in the mirror and started crying. Crying for my stupid promise to the Dark Lord, promise to my mother, promise to Hermione, what I did to Katie Bell and worse, what I was supposed to do to Dumbledore.

Hermione's POV

As I watched Harry rush forward and follow Draco, I knew I needed to do the same. I felt him in my head before I knew what was really happening.

Harry was saying something but Draco was so disoriented that he couldn't focus. They began dueling in the boy's bathroom sending each other curse after curse.

Before I could rush through the door, I saw Harry hurl a spell I had only ever read about – in Harry's new potions book – Sectumsepra.

I rushed into the bathroom and saw Draco lying on the floor with cuts all over his body and water surrounding him. Blood was gushing from each wound.

I fell to the flood next to him and cried. "Draco!" I shook him. "Draco, wake up!"

"Hermione…." Harry whispered, obviously terrified about what he just did.

"Harry Potter, you go find Snape! NOW!" He left in a hurry.

"Hang in there Draco! You can't leave me!" I cried on his shirt as I felt his heart beat slower and slower. He couldn't talk but he was letting gasps of pain escape his mouth.

Harry showed up with Snape moments later. Snape turned to him and told him to get out of there immediately. Harry look at my crying form on top of Draco and nodded.

"Miss Granger, please move for just a second. I must heal him." I nodded teary and moved to the wall.

He whispered some counter spells and I watched the blood return slowly to Draco's body. Soon he was awake and talking to Snape, saying he was fine and that Potter attacked him but didn't think he knew what he was saying when he cast the curse.

Draco must have eventually heard my bawling from the wall and he scrambled to his feet to hold me in his arms. "Draco," I cried.

"Shhh, Hermione, I'm okay. It's okay." He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my eyes, and my mouth. Snape cleared his throat signaling he was still there and Draco turned around. "Thank you Severus."

"Just be careful Draco. You never know what's going to happen." Draco nodded.

I spent some of the night with Draco, making sure that he was okay before leaving to go to the Gryffindor tower to talk to Harry. Luckily, he was still waiting up in the common room.

"Harry?" He looked up at me sadly.

"There is something going on with you and Malfoy isn't there?"

"Yes. He and I have been dating secretly since last year." I guessed that lying would only make it worse so I went with the truth.

"I think I knew all along. You two acted different towards each other." I looked at him apologetically. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Honestly, I didn't think you nor Ron would be okay with it."

"Hermione, I'm your best friend. You should have told me. Maybe I wouldn't have gone spouting stories if I knew that you actually knew something."

I gave him my famous, 'I don't believe you' look and he smiled. "I think part of me enjoyed the secrecy too. We were both so worried that we were going to get caught and one of us would get hurt."

"I can understand that but what I just did to him, you are never going to forgive me. I have never once seen you so upset about someone getting hurt."

"Honestly, I didn't know how exactly I was going to react until I saw him laying there and my best friend was the one who inflicted it." By this time, I was almost in tears. Harry focused on that and came to put his arm around my shoulders. "I just love him so much."

"I'm so sorry Hermione." I cried on him for a few minutes before I felt Draco poking around in my mind trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

I cleared my eyes and smiled at Harry. "Thank you Harry." He smiled back at me. "You need to get rid of that book."

"I know. I already got rid of it. I got Ginny to hide it somewhere I will never find it." I nodded. He ended up leaving after that for bed so I walked up to my prefect room.

 _Hermione, are you okay?_

I smiled. _I'm fine Draco. Good night._

 _Good night._


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters or story lines. Unfortunately, my name is not JK Rowling.

Please enjoy this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written.

Hermione's POV

A week later…

Harry and I were invited to Slughorn's party for Saturday. I immediately wanted Draco to be invited too but I think Slughorn disliked Draco for some reason. While Harry and I were talking in the library and I came up with an idea to go as just friends. Unfortunately, Harry had already asked Luna to go with him. I suspected that he had a thing with her but wasn't going to ask. Ginny had been invited as well but her and Blaise had finally come out of the closet about their relationship so they were going together.

I was stupid – extremely stupid. I said yes to the first person who asked me. Cormick McClaggen. I. Am. An. Idiot.

I wasn't sure how to tell Draco that I was going to the party so I just sent him a mental message that I wasn't going to be able to meet up with him until later tonight. He knew already and sounded irritated. Blaise must have told him.

I dressed pretty because I knew that I would be seeing Draco later that night but not too pretty that Cormick would get the wrong idea. A nice red dress and some simple pumps.

I ended up leaving Cormick under the mistletoe – twice. I did not want to kiss him. I honestly just wanted to fake sickness so I could just leave. I was hiding outside with Harry until Cormick found us. I left Harry to cover for me while slipping back even further into the crowd.

"She just went to powder her nose," I heard Harry make up on the spot.

Suddenly, there was a commotion. I turned and found Filtch holding a very sexy Draco Malfoy. His eyes found mine; they flashed with passion when he saw my outfit. Draco was escorted out by Snape. I followed him until I heard them talking.

"You are running out of time Draco."

"I know Severus. I don't know what to do. I can't do this anymore."

"Hang in there Draco. You are part of a much bigger plan." Snape left Draco's side.

He stood there looking so sexy but for some reason, I couldn't move from my spot – as if I was cursed to stay put.

"Shhh, my little minx. It's very irritating for you to keep running off." Cormick pushed me up against the wall and I wasn't able to fight back. His hand ran up my leg, lifting my dress up.

Through the hole in the wall I was looking through originally, I could see Draco walking away from me. _DRACO!_ My head screamed. I saw him stop dead in his tracks and look around frantically. I could feel Cormick peel my knickers off.

 _Draco! Please, stop him!_

 _Who? Where are you?_

His finger slipped into my dry pussy. I was nowhere near turned on. _The next hallway. He hexed me. I can't move._

I saw Draco turn and run to the end of the hallway. Cormick was just about to pull his pants down when Draco rounded the corner. First looking down the opposite direction, then he looked our way finally and saw the scene unfold in front of him. Even without being connected, I could tell he was furious.

He swiftly walked towards Cormick and grabbed the back of the dress robes he was wearing and pulled him down towards the ground.

"What the hell Malfoy?" exclaimed Cormick.

"The only one allowed to fuck with Granger is me," he growled. He started kicking and punching Cormick. _Draco, I'm okay. Just Obvliate him, otherwise, who knows who he could tell._

He looked at me and said the spell. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me to a spare closet. "Are you okay?"

 _I don't know what spell he used but it's really good. I can't talk, can't move. I don't know how to lift it._

After a few moments, he was able to lift the spell and I immediately started crying. I guess I wasn't able to do that under that spell either. Draco pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back as he soothed me.

"He….t-ouched….me…..I'm…ru-ined….I'm….dirty!" I sobbed.

"Shhh, you are not dirty. He is the one who's dirty. If you hadn't been there, I probably would have killed him. I saw him there with his hand between your legs and all I could see was red."

"Draco, can I ask you a really personal question?" He nodded. "Can you look to make sure he didn't damage me or something. It kind of hurts down there," I asked nervously.

Draco's POV

I could tell she was extremely uncomfortable asking me that but I agreed none the less. I took my coat off and laid it on the ground for her to lie on. Once she was situated, I kneeled down by her legs and asked if she was ready. She shook her head no, but then after a moment, she nodded her head yes.

I nodded and spread her legs apart. Taking my time, I let the dress fall in between her legs until she stopped shaking before lifting it up.

Before I saw it, I could feel it – something slick. I pull my hand away from under her dress and there was the smallest amount of blood on my fingers.

I was immediately freaked out but I didn't want to make her more worried. I pulled the dress up and got a better view. It wasn't a lot of blood but there was a fair amount.

"Sweetie?" She looked at me and I talked slowly, trying not to get her too worried, "I need to get a wet cloth because there is a little bit of blood." I was waiting for her reaction but it never came. She just nodded.

I left her on the closet floor and went on a search for a cloth and a bowl to summon some water. On the way back, I ran into Potter.

"Hey, Malfoy! Have you seen Hermione? I thought I saw Cormick run after her and I just wanted to make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, she will be fine. Look I wouldn't tell you this but you're her friend and you're in Gryffindor so you can keep an eye out on her when she's not with me." He looked at me patiently. "She was attacked by him tonight. He touched her inappropriately and caused her to bleed. She was unable to be defend herself because she was hexed. I found them and Obliviated his mind after kicking the snot of him. I'm sorry; I have to go back to her. She needs cleaned up." I turned away from him before facing him again. "Just keep an eye out on her when I can't."

He nodded and said, "I'll go with you."

I laughed and held my hand out to stop him. "Over my dead body you will Potter. She is half naked on a closet floor and in pain. I'm not letting anyone anywhere near her right now." He blushed at this. He must not have thought about the details yet.

"You really care for her?" He sounded more curious than accusatory.

"I love her with every fiber of my being Potter." He seemed satisfied by this answer so I turned and headed down the hallway. I could hear him following me, so when I entered the door, I was pleased to hear, "Draco, I'm so glad you're back. Hurry, it hurts."

"Sorry that it took me so long, love. I had trouble finding a bowl." I closed the door.

I took quite a while to clean her up because I didn't want to hurt her any more. That's when I saw it. "Love?" She had her eyes clamped shut but she looked at me. "I think I found where the blood is coming from."

"What? Where?"

"Right next to your clit and then inside a little – not too far in. But when I stick my finger in there and press it right here," I pushed a little on the top inside her vagina and then pulled it out, "there is just a little blood on my finger."

"Well if this wasn't such a crazy, horrible situation, that would have been extremely arousing," she tried laughing but I could tell she was still scared having something inside of her – even if it was me.

I laughed softly. "Well I have been turned on since spreading your legs apart but this isn't about me." I was trying to keep the tone light.

"I wasn't wet when he touched me." I looked up at her. "I was dry. I didn't want him to do it. I was scared. It wasn't you and your soft touches."

"Then I'm pretty sure that's why there was blood too. If it wasn't slick, he would have created too much friction. However, I will say, even though you were hurt, I am glad that you weren't turned on by that. Most women's bodies betray them – regardless of what they really want."

"Maybe it's a side effect of the Nexus spell?" I shrugged. I kept the cloth in between her legs for a little while before removing it to replace it with my tongue. I took my time because I knew that she was in pain and didn't need to be rushed but I just couldn't help myself any more.

Soon I tasted her juices in my mouth. She was getting turned on. "Just wait until you get better Hermione. I will make you forget everything that happened tonight."

"I don't want to forget Draco." I looked at her in question. "This was the first night we were able to really test our bond and it worked. You saved me. I don't ever want to forget about that. I could count on you."

"You can always count on me Hermione."

She smiled at me and drifted off to sleep. Eventually I knew that it was extremely late at night so I took my coat and covered her body in it. I picked her up and left the closet. Once up in the 3rd corridor, I set her gently on the bed in the Come and Go Room.

I kissed her forehead and said, "I love you Hermione," and I left.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters or story lines. Unfortunately, my name is not JK Rowling.

Please enjoy this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written.

Hermione's POV

I woke up the next day with a huge headache. I lift myself up on my elbows to look at my surroundings. I was in the Room of Requirement but couldn't remember walking up here.

As I went to swing my legs over to the side of the bed, my lower body screamed at me. It all came back rushing to me. Getting painfully to my feet, I conjured some sweatpants and sweatshirt so I could walk up to the Hospital Wing. I felt like something was extremely wrong but couldn't pin point it.

A few hours later…

Madam Pomfrey had given me a secret room so we were not disturbed and I was told that I had been with child; however, the stress I've carried the past few weeks had made me lose the baby prior to last night's debacle.

"So it wasn't because I was scratched?"

"Last night's bleeding would be from being scratched."

"Don't women bleed a lot more than that when they lose a baby?"

"When was the last time you had your period?"

"I don't know? It's always been extremely all over the board."

"Well, in my honest opinion, you would have bled but you probably didn't think anything of it. You probably just thought it was your period. That doesn't happen very often."

After that she left me alone with my thoughts. I got up, changed and left for the Room of Requirement. I didn't feel like being around many people. Pretty soon, Draco was walking in with a tray full of food. I smiled appreciatively.

"I see you are up walking around. That's good," said Draco, beaming with happiness.

 _He's so happy, I will wait to tell him later. I don't want to put a damper on his good mood._

"Tell me what?" I looked up him, wide-eyed. He had heard me.

"It can wait. It's not important anymore." He gave me his hardest look. "Okay, sit down." He did. "I went to the Hospital Wing today."

"What? Why?" He was getting on his feet to rush to my side when I motioned for him to sit back down.

"Because I just wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong with me more than what you had found. I felt like something was off."

"And…"

"And you were right about the bleeding being from the scratches. However, I found out some other news that was a big shock to me." He waited impatiently but didn't say anything. "I was pregnant."

"What? Bloody hell." He ran his hand through his hair and looked like he was processing the news before he finally picked up on the word. "Wait...was…?"

"I lost it. A while ago. Pomfrey thinks the last time I thought I had my period, was really the baby." I looked at my hands sadly. While doing this, I found tears sliding down my face. "It would have been yours."

He got up and kneeled in front of where I was sitting. "Are you okay? Physically? Emotionally?"

"Physically, yes. I was told this won't change my ability to have another baby. Emotionally, I have no clue. I was just told that I lost a baby that I didn't even know I had but I'm really upset about it. I keep thinking about a little blonde girl running around a green pasture and then she jumps into your arms and you both turn to me and smile. It's quite a nice vision but I have no idea where it came from."

He took my hands in his and said, "Well, we can always try again. When all this is over, this war."

I nodded my head. "I was given a potion that I take once every year and it will stop any pregnancies before they happen. When I decide to change my mind, I can be given a counter potion and it will no longer be in my system." We were quite for a while before I remembered, "Oh, I was going to tell you that Pomfrey says that I can have sex again. The first time might be a little painful but the scratch shouldn't cause any issues."

He kissed the top of my hands and said, "I am not going to rush anything – until you're ready."

"I can't believe that I need to beg the great Slytherin Sex God to screw me," I feigned exhaustion and lay on the bed.

Draco chuckled loudly and climbed on top of me. "Well, I wouldn't want you to beg too much. It will make you feel less Gryffindor." I giggled under him. "That sound is beautiful – your laughter."

He kissed me lovingly, taking his time. Slowly, his hands make their way up to my torso. I pulled my shirt off and tossed it on the floor. "Make love to me Draco." He pulled my pants and underwear down and then entered me gradually. It was painful at first and he could sense that, so once he filled me completely, he stopped and waited patiently. Soon, I started getting anxious and moved my hips.

Soon he was making me gasp his name.

Draco's POV

I really didn't want to move too fast but it was damn near impossible when she started to move under me. I lost all ability to think straight and moved in and out of her instinctively, passionately. Once my name escaped her lips I was done. I shot my hot seed into her and then moved off of her to collapse on the bed.

"Draco?" came a soft voice.

"Hm?"

"I want to help you out and stop this motion to kill Dumbledore. I know about the task now so I want to help you. I'm the only one who can."

"No, I don't want you anywhere near this horrible situation."

"Draco –"

"No, Hermione. I love you too much to have you get involved in this." She could tell by my tone that it was end of this conversation.

A few months later…

 _Draco, where are you?_ Even in her mind, she sounded frantic.

 _My room in Slytherin's common room, why?_

 _Harry and Dumbledore left and I have an extremely bad feeling something is going to happen._

 _Where are you?_

 _Our room._ The Room of Requirement.

 _Stay there, I'll be there in a minute._

When I arrived, Hermione jumped into my arms. Today was the day and I had been regretting it every day it was closer. I used a silent binding curse on her and she fell limp in my arms.

 _Draco?!_

"I'm so sorry Hermione." By this time I was crying. It made me feel horrible. "I can't have you in the middle of this. I love you."

 _Please don't leave me here. Harry will never be able to find me on the map. Take me somewhere else. Please._

I nodded at her and picked her up. Once we rounded the corner of the 4th corridor, I opened a supply closet and laid her on the floor. "I won't blame you if you begin to hate me."

 _I'm pissed off at you but I could never hate you Draco._

"I'm sorry. I love you." At that, I left. I was all the way back to the ROR to open the cabinet before I heard Hermione in my head, _I love you more._ I almost shed a tear in apology when the Vanishing Cabinet door opened and Death Eaters started piling into the room. I just had to go looking for Dumbledore now.

After a half hour, I found him up in the Astronomy Tower – alone.

"Draco, you're not a killer," Dumbledore said as my wand was pointed at him.

"You have no idea what I've been told to do."

"I know that you and Miss Granger have grown extremely close recently."

 _How did he know about Hermione and me?_ I just stare at him, "You don't know anything." He was stalling and I had to complete the deed but I couldn't stop my hand from shaking. _I can't do a spell properly if I can't seem to keep my wand sturdy._

"I know plenty Draco." He stared at me softly. "I know you don't want to complete the task that Voldemort has given you."

"I have no choice."

"I know that too. I can protect you and your family if you chose the light rather than dark."

I started lowering my wand and was seriously considering what he was telling me. My mind melding into Hermione's, I see that Weaslebee had found her and taken the spell off her. She was deflecting spells left and right while sending off her own fair share.

Somewhere in my thoughts, the Death Eaters had entered the Tower behind him. _What am I going to do?_ Snape had muttered something about doing something himself and without any hesitation he sent off the Killing Curse towards Dumbledore.

Before I knew it, I was being pushed by Snape out of the Tower and out of the castle towards the Forbidden Forest. Bellatrix had set Hagrid's hut on fire and was cackling loudly. Somehow behind us Potter had caught up and Snape was fighting him off with ease. I felt Hermione in my mind screaming something about Dumbledore being dead and I blocked her out.

 _I'm sorry Hermione._


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters or story lines. Unfortunately, my name is not JK Rowling.

Please enjoy this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written.

A couple months later…

Hermione's POV

 _I'm sorry Hermione._

This was the last I had heard from Draco in months. I tried making contact but wasn't able to get through. There were a few times it felt as if our dreams comingled subconsciously. Dreams about living somewhere on a beach and a little blonde girl in a pink swimsuit waddling in the waves.

Flashback…

 _"Do you think he would have done it Harry? Draco, I mean?"_

 _Harry considered my question and then shook his head. "No, he was lowering his wand. I think he was seriously considering taking Dumbledore up on his offer to help his family."_

 _"I wish that things would have ended differently."_

 _"Me too, Hermione. Me too."_

Harry, Ron and I were running from Snatchers. This was it. We were going to be found out and killed. I sent a Stinging Hex at Harry and his face blew up like an allergic reaction to a bee sting.

They knocked us out and when I came to, I saw were being taken through a huge front yard to the door. Who answered but none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Her crooked smile ran chills up and down my spine.

Suddenly, for the first time in months, I felt _him._ In my head, seeing Bellatrix's face.

 _No, no, no, no…_ I heard

 _Draco?_

Draco's POV

 _Oh, gods no. Not here!_ It was too late to think of something to do and all three of the Golden Trio was thrown on the floor of what used to be the Malfoy Manor's living room.

"Draco, deary," said Bellatrix. "Come here. Please identify that this is Harry Potter before we send word off to the Dark Lord."

Hermione sent me pictures through our bond to show me this was the real Harry Potter and the brilliant job she had done with her hex to make him look different.

To stall a little bit, I asked, "What's wrong with his face? This doesn't look like Harry Potter but it looks like he got the wrong gene pool when he was born. Didn't he fella's?" I joked around with some of the Death Eaters. They all laughed except for Aunt Bella.

"Maybe it was the girl," said Bellatrix.

Hermione's POV

I felt Draco's entire mind chill to ice. He was nervous and if I were to be honest with myself, I was too.

Bellatrix came up to me and said, "Maybe we should bring her wand here to see what her last spell was." She turned around all happy with herself and found her eyes locate the Gryffindor Sword tightly in one of the Snatchers hands. She then went mental. Yelling and screaming while she sent all of the Snatchers out of the house with one whip of her wand. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with when pissed off.

 _Draco, please don't let her take the Sword!_ I tried but I felt his paralyzation. He couldn't do anything even if he wanted to.

I didn't even hear what she had been saying until she was right up my face saying something along the lines of having a one-on-one chat, "girl to girl".

Apparently a chat in her mind was torture. She was using a cursed blade to carve into my arm. There was so much pain that it felt like my very blood was boiling within my veins. But just as before (what felt like many years before), my brown eyes found Draco's silvery ones and I knew that I was going to be okay.

 _Don't!_ I warned him when he was going to step up and do something. He stopped dead in his tracks. _I can handle her. Just look at me. You have no idea how wonderful of a distraction that is._ And he did. He stared into what felt like my very soul. With every piece of carving Bellatrix did on me, I screamed, writhed and bent my entire body into weird shapes. Her grip on me was crazy strong.

 _Hermione…_ he started. _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry._ He repeated this over and over again.

 _I know, Draco. Please know that I don't blame you for anything. I know everything you did was for a reason. You have played a bigger part in the battle for good than you will ever know. I love you…_

Darkness fell.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or its characters or story lines. Unfortunately, my name is not JK Rowling.

Please enjoy this story! It's one of my favorites that I've written.

Draco's POV

 _I love you…_ and then silence.

 _Hermione?_ Pause. _HERMIONE?!_

She wasn't moving anymore and even Bellatrix had noticed the fighting had stopped and started laughing saying something about how the pain was just too much for a stupid Mudblood.

I wasn't seeing straight and was ready to run to Hermione's side when I heard a large crash come from the cellar where Potter, Weasley and Lovegood were emerging. Just as I saw the rest of the Golden Trio fight their way towards Hermione. I met them by her side. Potter looked into my eyes and we put up a "fight" for my wand.

Just was I had lost my wand to Potter, I heard her. _Dizzy…_

I released a huge sigh of relief. "Take care of her Potter," I breathed as I saw he was pulling her up into his arms. As he was taking her away, I was "scrabbling" to my feet to "go after them" and saw what Bellatrix had been cutting into her arm. MUDBLOOD was spelled out into her skin on her arm as blood dripped down her fingers. I wanted to follow them but as soon as I had decided to jump on them, my old house-elf Dobby had Apperated them away. I fell to the floor, numb.

Bellatrix was pissed off that we let them get away for weeks.

A month later…

My mother joined me in my bedroom one afternoon. "How are you doing dear?" she asked. I looked at her sadly.

"I'm fine," I said. It was the only thing that was not going to get me into something so deep that I can't dig myself out.

"Your father, Bellatrix and the Dark Lord have gone for the day. We are alone. We can talk freely my little dragon."

I looked at her and she nodded. "I can't stop thinking about her. She was so weak when she left with Potter and Weasley. I just don't know what to do. I almost left with them! What would have meant for you?" I stood up from the edge of my bed and paced. "I can feel her in my mind. We have the Nexus bond," I explained. "I can feel little jolts of adrenaline every now and again or sadness but then as quickly as it comes, it goes and she's blocked off her mind to me again." I paced even more. "I have tried talking to her but I feel like she's worried about accidently giving me information. I don't blame her though."

My mother sat quietly on my bed and listened to me for a half hour babbling on and on about Hermione before I finally had gotten everything off my chest that had been worrying me. Finally after waiting a few moments before speaking she said, "You really love her. This gives me great joy Draco. I'm so glad you have found someone who sees past the bad family history and wrong side of the war and instead sees the good person I know to be and can love you back." She squeezed my hand and drug me back to the edge of the bed. "As for not wanting to leave me behind, I told you a long time ago that if you get the chance to run, you do it! I wish you would have run after them. I could have brushed it off as just getting sucked up into it and you had probably become their prisoner. With the right waterworks, I'm sure they would have believed it eventually." She smiled wickedly at me. "Also, I believe Hermione might be blocking you off more towards the fact that it makes her ache just as much as you – not because she doesn't trust you."

This made sense. "I wish that I could see her soon."

"You might be able to. It sounds like there was a Potter sighting at Hogsmede today and Voldemort is ready to charge on Hogwarts soon. Snape arrived shortly before I came in here to tell us that he had been kicked out of the castle by Potter and McGonagall. I can ask for you to come with us on the march, if you would like."

I didn't think about it for one second, "Yes. I want to be able to be there and protect Hermione. If Potter is there then I know she is too."

"I would expect nothing less. I will talk to your father when he arrives after discussing battle strategy at Aunt Bella's house."

I nodded, "Thank you mother."

"I'm so very proud of you, my son, my little dragon." She hugged me tightly and I clinged to her as if I was five again.

After she had left, I lay on my bed staring at my ceiling. This time tomorrow, I will be doing what's best and standing on the right side of the tracks – protecting the one I love.

Hermione's POV

I felt a sudden wash over myself of love. Not a romantic way but a paternal. I was sitting in the Great Hall getting ready for our battle at Hogwarts when I felt it. So I stood up, distanced myself from the group, and opened my mind to Draco.

He was sitting on his bed (which I could only assume was his since I've never seen it in person) with his mom telling him how proud of him she was. They hugged for while and she kissed the top of his head. I felt a wave of jealously for a moment.

I had a list of things I was going to do after the war was won:

Find Draco and make sure he's okay

Once I know he's okay, make love to him all night long

Find my parents

Find a way to reverse the spell I put on them

Get a cottage on the beach and start living the dream that both of them had started

Not all in that order but it seemed like I kept adding things to the list I kept feeling like I needed to fix.

 _Hermione?_ I jumped internally. He must have felt that because a split second later, I heard chuckling.

 _You scared me._ I was trying to radiate anger but was having difficulties being angry when it was so nice hearing his voice again after so long.

 _I'm sorry, my love._ More chuckles. _Are you alright? I've tried speaking to you but your walls have been up._

 _I know. I'm sorry for that. I just couldn't risk it. It's not that I don't trust you; it's just the company you keep._

 _There is no need to explain anything to me._

This saddened me. I felt like I had to explain everything to him. _I overheard your conversation with your mother. You're going to be at Hogwarts tomorrow?_

I had walked all the way back up to Gryffindor tower by this point. Ron was already asleep as was Harry. I laid down next to them, staring at the ornate ceiling.

 _Yep._ I could almost hear the extra pop of the 'p' when he said that. I smiled as he continued. _I am going to be there to fight side by side you tomorrow. I wouldn't forgive myself if I watched from your eyesight and I was sitting at Malfoy Manor on the sidelines. I especially wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there._

 _I'm so glad that this will all be over soon. I can't wait to hold you. Kiss you. Feel your body on mine again. Merlin, I'm getting wet just anticipating our reunion._ I giggled but wasn't sure if he could hear that part of my mind or not.

 _Once I get you back, I'm not going to let you go._ There was a long pause. I was deep in thought and I think Draco could tell because soon he said, _Go to bed Hermione. Can't worry about tomorrow all night long. It will be here before you know it and we will need you at full strength._

Sigh, _Okay, but you too. Good night Draco Malfoy._

 _Good night, Hermione Granger._

The next day…

I woke with a jolt. It was early morning, before the sun was risen. The previous night, Voldemort had told Harry to come down to the river before sunrise and he would spare the rest of us. Not finding him laying next to me, I wake Ron and we go looking for him. He was on the stair with a look that we both knew all too well. He was going to do something stupid (or "heroic", however you wanted to look at it) and we knew by the look of determination on his face, we were not going to be able to change his mind.

Ron and I stayed strong as we said our forever goodbyes. He had given Ron a ring and was instructed that Luna was to have it. He had planned on proposing a long time ago but never got the courage to do so. He told both of us that he couldn't have done anything without our help and that we would be burned in his heart forever.

We told him in return that we would remember him always and tell stories of their adventures and his bravery to our own children and our children's children. We would make sure Luna would move on eventually and find someone who can make her happy as per his wishes. Also, he requested that Snape be remembered as a hero and gave us a vial of Snape's memories where he had learned the whole truth.

We stood, huddled together for what seemed like hours, just hugging each other. As soon as Harry turned and walked out the castle's front door, I cried on Ron and he cried on me. We were about to lose our best friend and there was nothing in the world that we could do to stop it.

I felt Draco enter my mind and I blocked him out. As much as I loved him, this was only something Ron and I could feel together.

Later that day…

Harry was alive! He was going to fight off Voldemort. There was more fighting arising and Draco found me trying to fight off a Death Eater.

"Avada Kadava!" He shouted just as the Death Eater was ready to pounce my direction. "Hermione!" He ran to my side and held me close. I kissed him and then was pulled away from him as more Death Eaters were entering the school. That day we fought side by side until we were standing outside with everyone else, watching Harry and Voldemort fight.

After holding our breath for what seemed like the longest ten minutes, Voldemort had fallen and Harry had won. The war was over and finally, everyone could rejoice. I turned around and kissed Draco, in front of everyone.

Draco's POV

Well, I guess our secret was out (thank the gods) and finally we could start the world over. All the Death Eaters had surrendered, myself included.

Potter, Weasley and Hermione had vouched for myself, my mother and Snape the next day and stated we were important pieces in the war and had been spies for the other side on more than one occasion. Turns out my mother and Snape had sought out Dumbledore's help on a few accounts and in return gave him information (when they could) about any plans they knew of. I had no idea about either of these. My mother was mostly doing it for my protection and Snape, I learned long ago, had been in love with Potter's mother and felt the incredible need to make it up her son for calling her a Mudblood all those years ago. Potter then felt like he needed to have Snape made a hero after his death to clear his name after all the things he had learned all what his Potions Master had done for him.

After the trial had finished and my father was sent to prison with a life sentence, I lay in Hermione's hotel bed holding her naked form and she spoke softly, "Are you okay Draco?"

I turned my head towards her, peered into my witch's brown eyes and said, "Never better, Granger. Never better," and I kissed her forehead, holding her tight – never letting her go again.

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I had writing it


End file.
